


Sweet Rivalry

by IzanamiNoOokami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Fanfic, M/M, ereri, rivaere - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzanamiNoOokami/pseuds/IzanamiNoOokami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is an employee in Trost Interior Design Company owned by the retired, and famous interior designer Erwin Smith. He is known as the Sassy Interior Designer throughout the whole company. One day, a project was brought to them and the client wants them collaborated with a certain Architectural Company. There he meets Arch. Eren Jeager, a rather idiotic, gullible, simple minded man who made his grumpy days a rather heart-throbbing one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, first of all thank you for clicking this work and hope you enjoy your time reading this!
> 
> I've transferred this work here from the other site because you guys are more accustomed here. This work is still ongoing and I will not left this unfinished *pinky swear*  
> :D

“Oi Auruo! Hand me those tracing papers!” Levi shouted behind his desk looking grumpy with those dark circles around his eyes due to the sleepless nights in the office.

Auruo, responded as politely as he could, careful not to piss his boss further as he stood up and grabbed the mountain of papers from his drafting table.

Nobody blames Levi though. They’ve been working on the design concept for the renovation of a hotel next town for days now because the client keeps changing his mind. Not to mention he’s an arrogant bastard, in Levi’s opinion.

He always complains, and doesn’t listen to the opinions of the designer and thanks to that, they can’t settle for a concept and the drawings and presentations are scrapped. Not even considering the all-nighter they pulled to meet the deadline. Then it must be started again from scratch.

If it’s not for Erwin, his boss, who’s been constantly reminding him about patience, he must have blew up his bomb on the first day.

“Is this final?” he asked eyeing the stuttering draftsman.

“Ye-yes sir!”

“Good!....And don’t call me sir!” he snapped at his subordinate and returned in scanning the stack of papers at his hands.

“Yes, Levi” Auruo simply replied looking at his feet.

\----

The next day, Levi was grumpier than usual when the meeting with the client was adjourned at the conference room.

All people exited the room without a single word as they know that Levi was about to blow a fuse.

“So what happened, Levi?” Hanji Zoe, another interior designer working in the company asked him with a full grin to her face almost to the point of stupidity.

Levi’s team, Petra, Auruo, Erd and Gunther, silently admired Hanji as she is the only one; except for Erwin of course, who has a nerve smiling at the humanity’s grumpiest and short-tempered interior designer. As everyone in the office including Erwin nicknamed him.

“The hell so funny shitty-glasses!” Levi snapped as he passed her heading to his office.

“Well, it seemed that the concept was finally approved” Hanji talks to him as if she’s not affected by the killing aura that Levi obviously emits throughout the building.

Levi placed his feet at the top of his table and slouched, resting his head back at his high-back swivel chair and began to tell her how did the concept was approved due to Erwin’s sweet talk to the client to get his fucking signature of approval to the contract and the drawings.

“That bastard tried to find faults again at the color schemes that I proposed.” Levi explained as he finally cooled down in his chair.

“You really can’t blame him, he never approved of the company to do the renovations in the first place. He was forced by his wife because she was Erwin’s college friend” Hanji sat herself down at Levi’s lounge chair at the corner of the room.

“I bet that bastard still bears some jealousy about his wife’s past relationship with Erwin” Levi smirked while Hanji silently chuckled at the corner of the room.

The Trost Interior Design Company is owned by Erwin Smith a retired interior designer famous for his contributions to the furniture industry of the past since his college days. It is headed by three interior designers namely, Hanji Zoe, Mike Zacharius and finally Levi, who studied under Erwin from the past years and inherited his wisdom and techniques in work. Each designer has a team of draftsmen, rendering artists, accountants, and other people assigned for checking the supply and doing errands.

Each designer is given a maximum of four and a minimum of two clients per month. Yeah, it’s like you’re a real estate agent that have a fucking quota of clients every fucking month.

\----

Two weeks since the approval of the design and the signing of the contract, Levi is visiting the renovation site every other day with Erd, checking on the things and the progress of the work. It’s going steady. According to his calculations, they’ll be finished before the end of the month.

One Saturday afternoon as he roamed and checked the rooms and areas, he noticed that Petra and Auruo are squabbling about something in the corner of the hotel lobby.

“What’s the problem?” Levi asked with his slanted eyes looking from Auruo to Petra.

“Ummm…Levi, we have a problem” Petra finally spoke not meeting Levi’s eyes.

“That’s why I’m asking what the hell is wrong” He said arms crossed.

“Umm… the furniture pieces that we have ordered…the supplier said that it will be shipped at the end of the month” Petra reported with a visible nervousness in her voice.

“WHAT? WHAT THE—GUNTHER!” Levi’s voice thundered across the lobby making the other workers turn around and halted what they are doing.

“Levi!” Gunther came running twice as fast toward him.

“You can continue what you’re doing!” Levi shouted again and the workers resumed their respective jobs.

“What is it this they’re saying about the furniture! What did the supplier told you?” Levi finally lowered his voice but still with an angry tone.

“They said that they couldn’t do anything about the shipping because there have been problems with their delivery from the port.” Gunther answered scratching the back of his head.

“What the fuck is that?! Haven’t we ordered from them two weeks ago?! Didn’t you Petra?” Levi asked her.

“Yes Levi, I did order them after the signing of the contract” Petra finally answered with a stable voice.

“Get Nile on the phone” he pointed at Auruo who immediately pulled up his phone from his back pocket and dialed Nile Dok on the contact list.

“Hello! This is Shiganshina Furniture Pieces!” a voice of a woman greeted at the end of the line.

“Levi! It’s connected.” Auruo handed him the phone.

“Is Nile around?” Levi asked as calmly as possible suppressing his anger.

It was a tense atmosphere in the lobby when Levi was talking to Nile at the phone. Petra and Auruo was bracing themselves for the thunders that Levi will make if he explodes.

But to everyone’s surprise Levi was talking at the phone with a rather calm expression and settles it with a rather peaceful conclusion.

“We have no fucking choice! Let’s ride around the city and the next town for a walk-in shopping” Levi threw the phone at Auruo and quickly paced himself outside the room to his car.

All mouths were agape and some really can’t believe what is happening.

“What the hell are all of you doing?! Let’s hurry up with all this shit as long as the daylight is up!” Levi shouted that made everyone move as if a magic has been dispelled from their bodies.

“Yes, Levi!” Petra and the rest of the team quickly followed him to the parking lot and squeezed themselves at the back of Levi’s black, Bentley leaving Petra to occupy the seat beside the drivers’.

It’s good that the problem was identified early. It was 8:30 am and the shops are still probably close around the city because majority of it is opening at 9:00 am.

There is at least 30 minutes before the opening and Levi thought that they could grab a quick bite at a fast food chain near the construction site.

They ordered sets of fries, burgers, and soda, settled at a six-seater table near the window.

It was a rather awkward silence when everyone is settled and Levi was eating with his usual knife and fork when eating a burger or fries, because for him, these foods are greasy, messy and it will be troublesome to wipe the oil off his hands after eating.

“Umm...Levi, what happened during the phone call?” Petra broke the silence.

Everyone turned their eyes to Levi who was now looking at the passersby outside the window.

“I didn’t talk to Nile. He was out overseas for shipping. It was his wife I talked to.” Levi answered still looking at the sides.

“She said that they are really sorry for the problem but they can’t do anything about it because some fucking idiot relayed the order to them late and worst there had been problems with the port because it was hit by some big-ass delivery ship. They’re taking immediate actions to fix the storehouse and workhouses.” Levi continued to tell them the story not turning back from the window.

The conversations are going steady now as they know that Levi has calmed down from his outburst not long ago.

“But Levi, do you know where can we find the furniture pieces and accessories that we need?” Erd asked turning to his superior.

“I have someplace in mind and we can literally go around the city all day if we have to”. Levi simply answered folding his burger wrapper and placing it at the top of the tray.

There are a few minutes remaining till 9 o’clock so they decided to stay a little longer rather than to wait at the front of the shop like some stalker.

Levi was not particularly paying attention to the passersby the window, and just stared blankly with his hand rested at his cheek. People taking slow walks, people taking fast -almost a run- walks, some are constantly staring at their phones or watches. He even almost smiled at a funny sight of a clumsy, blonde boy who was carrying 10 tubes of Rotring tracing papers down the pedestrian and eventually stumbled down in the middle of the road though there is nothing on it.

Levi was probably dozing off or took interest in the sight. That he didn’t hear his team telling him that it’s almost 9 o’clock and they have to go.

“Levi, we need to hurry up” Petra reminded him fetching the trays and placing it at the side of the trash.

9 o’clock. As what is planned, they roamed around the city for interior accessories and furniture pieces they needed for the design. They visited 12 shops, made some arguments, some negotiations and lastly reservations to be picked up the following week. And it cost them all day.

It was an exhausting day for Levi, so as soon as he went home from work, he spend no time in other things except eating dinner, taking a shower and lastly having a fucking good night sleep to make his sore feet muscles rest from the all day stroll.

\----

The project was successfully finished before the end of the month, as planned, and Levi can finally recover from those sleepless nights. He was complimented by Erwin for his patience, swift decision and action to just roam around the city for orders. Levi’s team was also celebrating in the office with him, as it became a tradition in every accomplishment of a project. Though they said celebrating, Auruo, Erd, and Gunther are the only ones who are making a fuss in the entire floor with cans of booze lined in the conference room. Petra, on the other hand is just blending Levi some chamomile tea for his stress relief until the night came for them, time to go home and have a long rest because Erwin gave them a week for it.

It’s Saturday and Levi has nothing to do in particular. So he decided to ride a tram all over the city without any particular destination in mind. Trams are not expensive and you can ride on it the whole day, back and fro with a just 5 bucks as your fare.

Staring at the window, he would sometimes sigh, not for being bored but he’s rather enjoying a rare time being himself. It’s been two hours or so, he didn’t actually counted, since he hopped on the vehicle. He’s now in the last stop, a place called, Levi read the sign, Sina Avenue.

He was supposed to sit back and enjoy the ride home but one peculiar lighting shop, the sign reads: Titan Lighting Emporium; that sits in the corner of the alley, piqued his interest, so he decided to step down and enter the shop.

“What a fucked up naming sense!” Levi smirks, his eyes exploring the interior of the shop.

“Well, sorry about that…..sir” a voice of a boy came from behind carrying stacks of most probably bulbs, light bulbs.

“It was the whole idea of the owner, practically a joke or something” the boy said stacking up the boxes in the corner of the shop.

“So what can I do for you?” he quickly added standing up and facing Levi with a smile.

Levi stared at him for a moment and recognized that he is the boy that keeps stumbling down the pedestrian with all those tubes in his arms. A blond boy, wait, more like a girl, or whatever. He looks at Levi with curiosity in his blue, doe-eyes. His nametag reads: Armin.

“Don’t name your establishment with your practical jokes brat!” Levi snapped at him.

“I was just curious as to what idiot is running this shop with Titan as the name of their emporium” Levi walked beside shelves, scanned the lighting fixtures above him.

“Armin! Are you finished?” this time, a girl’s voice came from a storage room at the back.

“Yes, Mikasa!” Armin rushed towards the girl.

“Oh, we have…costumer” the girl looked at Levi with distrustful eyes.

Levi sensed she’s a strong woman, probably not to be trifled with. She was wearing a red muffler around her neck. But Levi thinks what made her stand-out is probably her Orient features, with ebony hair that had the same color with her eyes.

“What is your profession sir?” the girl asked him.

“Interior designer” Levi simply answered and turned to look at the row of light bulbs in the shelves.

“Really?” she asked again.

“Mikasa, that’s rude” Armin grabbed her shoulder.

“Huh?” Levi turned to look at those black-colored eyes.

“I-I’m sorry sir” Armin pulled her away and slightly bowed his head for apology.

“I’ll take this” Levi placed three 5 watts, incandescent bulbs to the counter.

“Thank you sir” Armin smiled handing him a small brown paper.

“You…what’s your name?” Levi turned his glare at the girl.

“Mikasa Ackerman” she replied calmly.

“I’ll remember that” Levi smirked stepping out the shop.

\----

“What are you thinking starting a fight with a costumer?” Armin asked Mikasa as soon as they’re alone in the shop.

“I can’t help it; I thought he was a thug! And a midget to boot” Mikasa proceeded to arrange the newly-arrived stocks to the rows of shelves.

“Now you’re being mean”

They practically talked about Levi, and not to mention, made fun on how small he is, guessing the midget’s age on the rest of the shift, how did he became a thug in Mikasa’s eyes, and what could be his name.

\----

“It’s getting late” Levi glanced at his wristwatch and it shows it’s already 4:30 pm. He must board the tram back to the metro before the sun sets because the night is cold, it’s autumn and autumn nights are damn cold, and he hates cold.

Levi sat at his very same position at the packed tram going back. It was about 6:30pm when he reached the metro, so he decided to take a bite at a nearby family restaurant before walking home. Levi’s home is just a short, walking distance from the tram station and close to the family restaurant he always eats at.

“Hey Levi!” a somewhat middle-aged man, wearing a white bandanna at his head waved at him behind the kitchen counter.

“It’s late! You haven’t eaten yet?” the man swung open the counter, dressed in white chefs’ uniform.

“I wouldn’t come here, if I already ate baldy!” Levi settled himself in a two-seater table near the counter.

“I’m not bald!” the man scratched his bandanna.

“Hey Ness, two bowls of corn potage!” Ness’ co-worker yelled at him behind the counter.

“I’ll be right up! So Levi, the usual?” Ness stepped inside the kitchen.

Levi nodded and pulled out his phone for free access of the establishment’s wifi.

He opened his mail, well, nothing in particular. His social network account, nothing’s new here, so he decided to log out as the waiter approaches his table with a bowl of cheese raviolis. No one knows he likes cheese raviolis next to light bulbs. He has a strange fascination to bulbs, he doesn’t know why, he can’t explain it quite well, it’s just – well, Levi just likes them. And the Italian pasta, bless the soul of the man who invented this dish, but he just can’t let anyone know it especially that shitty-glasses. She was the original cause of the short fuss of “Levi Ravioli” rumors in the company -though she doesn't know I like raviolis-. That fucker said a nice idea just popped out of her mind in the middle of everyone’s brainstorming sessions.

“Hey everyone, do you agree that Levi’s name goes well with raviolis?” Hanji said raising his arm so that everyone will pay attention to what she is saying.

Everyone was a little surprised from the sudden outburst but quickly turned back to their respective jobs when they saw Levi with his 100% death accuracy glare to anyone who dares to laugh. But Levi swore he heard muffled laughing behind his swivel chair including Erwin’s.

\----

Levi was home 5 minutes before 7 o’clock and he proceeded to take a shower, read some articles, drink milk - it really helps for a good night sleep, brush his teeth and lay on his bed eventually falling asleep.

He spent the rest of his leisure week doing his hidden hobbies, or what would people say, the “cute side” to him or the “gap” whatever shit they call it. Well, fuck them! Levi likes to knit –he believes knitting cleanses the soul-, and he likes to cook, but sometimes, he’s too busy to make out something from the fridge.

\----

It was Monday morning again. The harsh truth that Monday is work day. Seems like it was just yesterday that he was given a week to rest. He started the day by cooking egg and bacons, brewing coffee, made himself a hearty breakfast. He dressed in his usual executive shirt, ironed from the collar to the bottom hem, his black slacks, black tie and his black double-breasted coat. But today is getting a bit chilly so he decided to put on another layer of thick overcoat as the winter is on its way to harass him again.

He took a bus from his pad and arrived at his workplace a little early than usual.

“Good morning Levi!” Mike patted his shoulder from behind. “You’re quite early”

Levi answered with a grunt and they boarded the elevator together up to the 3rd floor. Levi is in-charge of the whole 3rd floor, or you can say that his team occupies it. The 2nd floor is occupied by Hanji’s team, 4th floor is by Mike and the top floor is where Erwin’s office can be found.

\----

Levi entered his office with the same grumpy look of his but he’s not particularly in a bad mood and not in a good mood either. He nodded to his subordinates’ greetings of good mornings and stretched his feet to the lounge chair at the corner of the room and silently thanks Meister Le Corbusier for inventing such a comfortable chair.

Levi dozed off for a few minutes before he was woken up by Hanji banging her hands on his lacquered coffee table.

“Pipe down shitty-glasses, what the hell do you want?!” Levi glared at her sitting up.

“Good morning Levi! Erwin needs us at the conference room-

Levi grunted.

“Now!” Hanji smiled.

“Tch”.

\----

“Ah, Levi, Hanji, you’re here” Erwin gestured them to the seats.

They ushered themselves to the seats next to Mike at the right side of the oblong, glass top conference table. Sitting together with them is Mike, Hanji and Levi’s team and the client.

A man in his 50s, dressed in a suit with his pachinko ball head, creases at his forehead, white mustache hanging at the top of his mouth that wears a gentle smile.

“Well everybody, this is Dot Pixis. He’s a colleague of mine, and owns the Architectural Company “Werien”. Erwin stretched out his hand to introduce the man in his left.

“Werien?” Hanji stood up with her messy ponytail at her cheeks.

“What are you getting excited at?” Mike pulled her down.

“Tch! Let Erwin finish first, you shitty-glasses!” Levi turned his eyes to Erwin. The rest of the team mouth shut and paying attention to their boss.

Erwin let out a sigh and proceeded to discuss the original topic.

\----

“What? You want us to design a project of yours?” Hanji rose again but was dragged down by Levi who was getting irritated of her high-pitched voice.

“What the hell is that?” Levi asked with a sarcastic tone.

The team is getting nervous with Levi’s words as they know that Levi is not as eloquent as he looks. He chooses no superior or subordinate in using his thug language.

Pixis, to everyone’s surprise, chuckled and took a gulp of a honey-colored liquid from the silver flask he pulled out from his suit.

“You have plenty of designers in your company, why the hell, ask us?” Levi eyed him curiously.

“Well, our client requested collaboration to your company. She’s our long-time friend and Erwin knows her too.” Pixis answered calmly.

Silently, the other people in the room were amazed that he was also not affected by Levi’s attitude.

“The fuck is that.” Levi retorted at his seat and zipped his mouth as Erwin continued to explain the details about the project.

“Wait, but who will take this project? You wouldn’t expect us to merge our design ideas for the concept. It’s impossible” Mike voiced out in the middle of the discussion.

Hanji’s eyeglasses flashed. Levi turned to look at Pixis.

“Hanji and Mike is planned to be assigned each at a different building.” Pixis took another gulp at his silver flask.

“So Levi, we will arrange a meeting for you and the architect in-charge” Erwin said and replied in his usual grunt.

\----

The meeting was finished nearly lunch. As they walked out from the conference room, Hanji is still in her high-tension mode and grins from time to time.

“By the way shitty-glasses, what’s so fucking great about the Werien?” Levi asked behind her.

“Didn’t you know?” she faced him walking backwards.

“I wouldn’t ask if I know about it, shithead” Levi gave her a glare from behind.

“Werien is somewhat famous for their uniquely designed buildings. Dot Pixis, just like Erwin, has earned his fame to his contributions about Green Architecture. Some critics called him one of the best in his time.” Hanji explained, now tip-toeing the corridors.

“Werien’s motto is just like ours, “Functional and Beautiful”. Well, it’s the basics” she added.  
“Weren’t you using that motto also?” Hanji stopped.

Levi rolled his eyes and muttered something about the “ridiculous shit”,leaving Hanji behind.

\----

Time flies and it’s Thursday. It’s Levi’s day-off from office, so he decided to sleep a little more. But he was woken up by the sound of his phone on his nightstand and read the caller ID as Erwin Smith.

“Jesus!” he muttered sitting up on the bed and pressed the answer button.

“What is it Erwin? It’s still fucking early!” Levi said rubbing his hazy eyes.

“It’s 12 noon Levi, it’s not early.” Erwin replied at the end of the line.

“I arranged your meeting with the architect after lunch at the Dauper Café at Rose Avenue. It’ll be at 1” Erwin said leaving no room for complaints.

“I remembered him saying that” Levi thought.

“Levi, are you listening?” Erwin said with a sigh.

“Alright! Jesus!” Levi said making a note at his planner.

He hit the “end call” button and jumped out from his bed, folded the sheets neatly, brushed his teeth, ate some breakfast –for him- and dressed in his usual suit.

\----

He straddled along the streets of Rose Avenue and stopped to check his wristwatch. It’s 12:30. Well, it’s not that long for a wait, so Levi decided to wait at the café and maybe order some coffee while he’s at it.

Dauper Café is just a few walks from his place. It’s cozy, open café. Levi likes it here. He often comes here just to relax, bring his laptop and surf the net using the café’s free wifi connection. He would sometimes just sit there watching people pass by with a cup of coffee at his hand.

At the table across him, he noticed a man, probably in his 20’s, sitting with his laptop opened before him.

Levi stared at the man as he sipped his coffee holding the cup at the brim. The man is probably taller than he is, probably just a few, yes, just a few inches.

He was a brunette and his skin is a slight tan. But what made Levi notice him are his eyes, his fucking beautiful blue-green eyes. It was the most perfect eyes he had ever seen so far.

Levi’s heart made a skip.

“What the hell” Levi muttered a little loudly that made the man glance across his way.

“God, he’s cute” Levi silently thought to himself.

But putting all those aside, it’s already 1:15 pm and the man meeting him is nowhere to be found. Thinking about it, Erwin didn’t tell him how the fuck he looks like. This is no time for heart skips. He decided to call Erwin but, what the hell! He’s not picking up. He was starting to get irritated.

The man across him also constantly checks his watch and sometimes looks at Levi with a flushed face.

“Don’t tell me— Levi rose to his feet and approached the table across.

“Hey you! What’s your name?” Levi asked putting his hand in the table with a slight tap.

“Me? I-I’m Eren, Eren Jaeger” the man looked up and nervously answered.

“Are you Pixis’ employee?” Levi asked again.

“Ye-yes”

“I’m IDr. Levi dammit!” he sat himself at the chair.

“Oh, I- I’m- nice to meet you” Eren stretches his hands for a shake but Levi ignores it.

“What did your boss told you about me?” Levi stares at him.

“He said I will know if I saw you” Eren answered nervously.

“And why the hell you didn’t recognize me?” Levi continues his glare.

“I didn’t- well, I…” Eren is lost in words; he couldn’t possibly tell him that he was much different than what he imagined.

“You’re an idiot!” Levi snapped at him.

“I-I’m sorry” Eren apologized looking at his knees.

“Well, let’s get down to business, brat!” Levi took out his pen and notes.

They talked about the design, the schedule for work, the target for completion and the other details of the plan.

Eren took out some blueprints from his tube resulting him knocking out his suitcase, making the prints scatter through the floor.

“I’m sorry” Eren stood and grabbed the scattered prints.

“Take a grip, you clumsy brat! Aren’t you professional?” Levi looked at him with disappointment in his eyes.

“I was an idiot for making my heart skip even just a moment for you!” Levi softly muttered resting his cheeks at his hands.

“What is it?” Eren asked looking confused.

“Nothing! We’re gonna continue now, you piece of shit!” he snapped at Eren.

Eren is nervous. He didn’t sign up for this. He didn’t meet a man like him before. His heavy-lidded eyes that pierces you quietly, his raven hair in a clean undercut, and his thug language. Why should he have to be bombarded with insults by a person he just met? But uncanny to Eren, he is not offended, he’s not angry either. But rather he finds it cute. Maybe not a very good word to pair up to a man like him but Eren finds it endearing. Plus his size, he’s about 160 cm, really small. Eren tried his best not to smile.

“Oi brat!” Levi slammed his hand at the table that made Eren jump.

“Ye-yes?”

“Are you even fucking listening?! Levi stares at him

“Yes, I’m listening”

“You will start the construction of the building in 2 days, got it?!” Levi rose to his feet and stepped away to leave.

“Nice meeting you, Levi!” Eren smiled for the first time.

Levi’s heart skipped again.

“Fuck you!” he retorted and went away.

Eren smiled as he fixes his things ready to leave.

\----

Crisp, cold, autumn air, wet streets, people in sweaters, overcoat, people holding cans or cups of coffee, cold smokes coming out from their mouth. It’s nearing winter.

Eren hops down the tram and straddled along the streets of Sina Avenue.

Titan Lighting Emporium. With the CLOSE sign hanging at the door, Eren swung the door open and the chime made a sound.

“Welcome back Eren!” Mikasa greeted him behind the pile of boxes.

“Armin is out at the kitchen making dinner. What’s wrong?” Mikasa straightened up, grabbed his hands and looked worried.

“What? No, no, nothing!” Eren’s cheeks flushed averting his gaze from Mikasa to his sides.

“Welcome back Eren, dinner’s ready!” Armin appeared in the door sporting a white apron, his bowl-cut hair tied in a messy ponytail.

“So, how did your appointment go Eren?” Mikasa asked as they settle themselves in the dinner table.

“Is it a guy?” Armin asked distributing a bowl of freshly-stewed goulash along with slices of bread.

“Yeah, he’s name is Levi” Eren slurped a spoonful of stew that made his mouth burn just like he’s feeling right now.

“So how did it go? Did he do something to you? Something violent?” Mikasa eyed him suspiciously tearing pieces of bread.

“Yeah, he swept me off my feet” Eren silently agrees.

“No, he didn’t do anything!” Eren answered spooning a stew to his mouth again.

“What does he look like?” Mikasa asked him again.

“Well” Eren starts. “He’s short- a lot shorter than us- , he has blue, heavy-lidded, slanted eyes, raven hair with an undercut. He has a low voice –that still timbres in my ears- long, slender hands—

“Eren, Eren, stop” Armin cut him in.

“Huh? You ask what he looked like.” Eren looked at them.

Armin sighed. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“Yes, but your eyes are sparkling like a maiden-in-love” Armin chuckled.

“Do you like him Eren?” Mikasa looked at him straight.

“Wha- what are you talking about?! No, of course not!” Eren defended himself spooning a goulash into his mouth that made him cough.

“Are you alright?!" Armin asked smiled tapping his back gently.

“I-I just…thought he’s cool” Eren said in between the coughs.

Mikasa sighed. “You’re really oblivious”

Eren wished to strike back an argument but eventually gave up because of the burning sensation in his throat.

\----

“So Levi, have you met Arch. Jaeger?” Erwin stood before his desk the next day.

“He’s an idiot! And why in the first place, didn’t you tell me what the fuck he looks like?” Levi shot him stern eyes.

“I told Hanji to tell you the details, didn’t she inform you?” Erwin looked surprised.

“That fucking shitty-glasses!” Levi muttered under his breath and turned again to Erwin.

“What?”

“I want to know about your meeting” Erwin smiled.

“As I said earlier, that brat is an idiot! I’m impressed he passed the architecture board exam being a clumsy idiot!”

“What’s with that idiot declaration? Erwin asked, suppressing an urge to laugh.

“He didn’t recognize me at all! Pixis just told him that he will know if he met me! Jesus! What the fuck is that? It wasted time of my precious day-off and to only realize that the fucking idiot is in front of me!” Levi sighed as if he used his energy for the whole day.

“Why are you so over the edge? Well, that was a very fun appointment” Erwin smiled again.

“Fun my ass!” Levi turned his chair.

Erwin laughed and exited his office.

\----

“Hey Levi! How’s your— Hanji waved at him but was cut down due to Levi charging at her with a flying kick!-it’s a bit comical- but yes, a flying kick, this shitty glasses deserves that!

“Tch!” to Levi’s disappointment, as usual, his super, flying kick was blocked by Hanji as she was always used in receiving those greetings.

“Thank you!” Hanji grinned.

“You shitty glasses! Why didn’t you tell me a fuck about Jaeger?!” Levi scowled straightening up his suit.

“Ah, Ahahaha…Oh, that’s right! Sorry, sorry I forgot!” Hanji scratched her messy, brown ponytail.

“Tch!” Levi walked out from his office giving everyone the glare.

\----

It’s lunch break and Levi decided to walk around the city for a change of pace, and to cool his head down.

He never really had the chance to tour around the city even if he’s residing here for almost 5 years already.

Levi came from Germany, he was born and raised there but he doesn’t have the native German tongue, since both his parents are migrates from United States.

Now back from where his parents came from, he does feel weird. He doesn’t feel homesick at all. But mysteriously, he feels a little nostalgic of the country.

He took interest in interior designing because his father initially forced him to study because he was an architect himself.

Levi graduated from a university in Belgium and was picked personally by IDr. Erwin Smith along with his other classmates, Hanji and Mike.

As Levi paced the pavements, he stumbled on a restaurant called: Shifter’s. The façade is of Mediterranean style, with those red bricks and curved grilles; a very nice building if you ask him.

He opened the door and the bell chimed. The place is not packed, though it’s lunch break but it’s not deserted either. There’s just a handful of costumers eating, reading a book, drinking coffee, and writing. 

“Welcome sir, a table for one?” A petite, blond girl with the name of Krista-written on her name plate- greeted him in the entrance wearing a butler’s tailcoat.

“Yes.”

She ushered him to the two-seater round table near the window, just beside the entrance door and handed him the menu.

“Any recommendations?” He looked at her thinking that this must be one of those –cosplay or whatever shit-

“How about the Bouillabaisse sir? It’s our chef’s recommendation” she smiled holding out a pen and the ordering slip.

“Yeah, I’ll take that” she walked away and Levi started to scan his eyes on the restaurant’s interior.

One trait an interior designer must possess is observation. Etching every detail of each design you encounter and get some new ideas from it especially to some existing buildings.

Levi looked up at the ceiling. Dropped, lined with moldings, low ceiling fans that turns slowly above his head; Antique pendant lightings in warm white lights and compliments the handsome wallpapered walls with a warm glow, identical to the sunset flare.

Furniture pieces are mostly upholstered save for the few wooden barstools in front of a blond, macho barkeep –which looks exactly like those American football players- polishing the pilsners to their utmost sparkle.

Levi was distracted by the sound of the chime.

He looked at the direction of the door and was surprised to see perfect, blue-green eyes standing in the entrance, waving at the macho barkeep who is now arranging the wines in the cellarette behind him.

“Hi Reiner!”

“Eren! It’s nice to see you out from your working hole!” Reiner waved back and gestured him to seat in front of him.

“Just got back from work?” He asked wiping the dusts off the wine bottles.

“Yeah, got a lot of trouble with the blueprints, but I guess it should be ready by tomorrow” Eren sighed and waved at Krista who was carrying a glass of water on a tray walking towards Levi’s table.

Eren didn’t see Levi sitting by the window. But instead, he called for the chef behind the kitchen’s arch window.

“Hey Ymir! Can I get the usual?”

“Yeah, sure! Bolognese isn’t it?” Ymir answered with thumbs up flipping the frying pan.

“Hey, is he a regular here?” Levi asked Krista as she place the glass of water at the table.

“Eren? Yes, he’s always here, he’s our long time friend, we’ve all been together since college” Krista smiled.

Levi nodded and continued to stare at Eren falling his gaze at Eren’s ass half-squished, half-hanging on the barstool.

“God, that ass!” he thought silently close to drooling, but was secretly thanking this little lady Krista for distracting him as she brings his order.

Levi ate silently and –shit! This is delicious! – He fetched a spoonful of soup and enjoyed his meal with slices of bread.

The chime rang again and this time, a guy few inches taller than Eren with light-brown hair with an undercut similar to his, entered.

“Jeager! You’re here!” he gave Eren’s butt a spank.

“Nice butt as always!” he grinned.

Levi nearly choked his bread and was beginning to seethe in rage clutching the end of the table.

“Shut up horseface! What the hell are you doing here?” Eren rolled his eyes.

“To eat of course! Hey Ymir, can I get the same as his?” He shouted at the chef gesturing to Eren.

“Coming right up!”

“They’re too close! Too damn close! He touches that holy butt and even eats the same dish as Eren!” Levi stood up to approach them but his phone rang just in time. It’s Erwin.

“Shit!” he muttered as he answered the phone.

“Exactly how long is your lunch break?” Erwin asked at the end of the line.

“I’m coming!” Levi simply answered and ended the call.

He paid the bill and walked out from the restaurant.

Eren looked backed as he heard the chime and swore he saw someone short, raven-haired with an undercut. But shrugged at the very thought that Levi could be here. He couldn’t be here. Eren ate his Bolognese hungrily and stayed at the restaurant mingling with his friends for a couple of hours.

“So did you cool down?” Mike asked him as they sit in one of the table in the reference room.

Cool down. Yeah, that was the original goal. Walking down the streets, eating and cooling down his temper. But as he remembered the scene in the restaurant, it sent a throb at his temple enabling him to focus on his design research.

\----

The next day, they sit in the conference room. Present are Arch. Pixis, Arch. Jaeger, IDr. Hanji, IDr. Mike, IDr. Erwin and Levi with the rest of the team.

“So now that the blueprints are final and the site excavations are safely finished, the building’s zoccalo are also built, I daresay that there are only few days until the completion of the building?” Erwin received a nod from Pixis from his left side.

“Each and everyone must now be focusing on the space planning of the environment, while the rest of the buildings are getting final touches. Please get the blueprints from my office.” Erwin added directing his gaze from Hanji to Levi.

“I hope the presentations and drawings are ready by the next two weeks or it may do us good if you can prepare it by the following week for early work. If you have other questions, please refer to Arch. Jaeger because he designed the three buildings you are in-charge.” Erwin gestured to Eren beside Pixis who gave everyone a faint smile.

Levi and Eren’s eyes met in the middle of the discussion with the remaining details. Levi quickly averted his gaze to the presentation projected at the white board.

“If there are no further inquires, we’ll end this conference”. Erwin said straightening up and piling stacks of paper at his hands.

“Thanks so much everybody” he smiled and exited the room, followed by Pixis as they head to Erwin’s office.

Hanji stretched her arms as she stood up and quickly approached Eren who is now being interviewed by some girls from the accounting department.

“Hey, nice to meet you, I’m Hanji Zoe!” Hanji held out a hand.

“Yes, I’m Eren Jaeger, nice to meet you too Ms. Hanji” Eren held her hand with a shy smile.

“You can just call me Hanji, but I never imagined you’ll be this cute!” Hanji spoke so loudly that everyone turned their eyes to them.

“Wha- no, not at all!” Eren said looking at his feet, cheeks flushed as he hear the giggles around.

Levi who was watching from afar was taken aback by Eren’s cuteness but quickly paced away before Hanji catches his gaze.

“Ahahaha! You’re interesting!” her glasses flashed.

“Stop it Hanji, you’re scaring him” Mike sniffed at his shoulders.

“You’re really not the one to talk” Hanji sighed while Eren flinched.

“He’s Mike Zacharius Eren, don’t mind his sniffing, it’s a habit of his and his unusual way of greeting, you’ll get used to it!”

“By the way, you’ve met Levi right?” Hanji asked as they walk out the room.

“Yes”

“He’s supposed to accompany you in Erwin’s, but I guess he returned to his office” Hanji looked around searching.

“By the way, you can find him at the floor above. Just ask the team where you can find his office” Hanji patted his back as she turned around to leave.

“By myself?” Eren looked hesitant.

“Why? Is there something wrong?” Hanji turned to face him.

“It’s just…. Eren’s voice trailed away.

“Oh, you’re nervous! Don’t be! Levi is just born with a grumpy face and besides you’re acquainted with him now” Hanji laughed.

“But- but, I think he hates me” Eren said looking up.

“Oh, Eren, you like him?” Hanji’s glasses flashed.

“N-No! Why should I?” he rapidly shook his head.

“Well, he’s really intimidating, but he’s a nice guy, you can do it! Do your best!” she grabbed Eren’s hand and grinned.

“Bye!” she waved a hand as she walk away.

\----

Eren stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button with a number 3 embedded on it. It chimed to indicate he’s now on the 3rd floor; he nervously stepped out and gathered all his courage to open the office door.

There, he saw people on drafting tables; their noses almost touch the paper, people ran back and forth carrying tubes and material; dark circles visible in their eyes, people on the phone, people with calculators; scratching their pens in the memos, and people in the front of the computer rendering on the floor plans with cups of coffee lined at their desks.

“Hi! Are you looking for Levi?” a woman with short strawberry blond hair approached him carrying tubes of Rotring tracing papers.

“Yes, where can I find him please?” Eren smiled and offered to carry her belongings.

“Oh thanks! I’m Petra by the way; I’ll walk you to his office. This way sir” Petra said with a sweet smile.

“You can just call me Eren” Eren smiled as they walk towards Petra’s desk.

“You can put it here, thank you and Levi’s office is there!” she pointed at a tinted glass room with blinds hanging down to prevent direct eye entry to the room.

“Ok, thanks!” he laid the tubes and walked towards the door.

He let out a sigh and knocked.

“Come in” a deep, low voice answered behind the door.

Eren swung the door open and entered with his bag hanging on his shoulders.

“Um..Hanji said that you’ll bring me to Sir Erwin” Eren said meeting his gaze.

“Take a seat” Levi gestured him to the couch as he was sitting on it himself, legs crossed.

Eren carried his feet to sit beside Levi looking at his shoes.

“Sit across me, brat!” he snapped and Eren transferred to the couch across him.

A moment of awkward silence is lingering in the room. Eren knows Levi is just staring at him from head to feet. And he can’t help feeling suffocated by this awkward situation. He didn’t dare to look him in the eye again; Eren just stares at the table. He was partially saved when a knock came from the crystal door.

“Levi! I brought tea” Petra carried two teacups of earl grey and placed them on the table.

Eren caught her gaze and she smiled. Eren responded with a sweet smile that made Petra blush and exited the room.

Levi continued to stare at him with those stern eyes, holding his cup of tea.

Eren thought as he sips his tea, he’s really weird, the way he holds the cup in the brim and this goddamn silence. Doesn’t he feel uncomfortable too?

“Oi” Levi called to him putting his cup at the table.

Eren placed the cup at the saucer, looked at him nervously and answered.

“Yes?”

“Erwin called and he said you can either wait here for him or carry your ass at his office. Which is it?” Levi asked looking at those blue-green eyes.

“I-I guess I’ll just go to his office” Eren answered glancing at Levi from time to time.

“Look at me when you answer brat!” Levi said uncrossing his legs.

“I-I’ll go to his office” Eren looked at him.

“Good, now come on!” Levi stood up.

He nodded and followed him out of the office.

Eyes followed them as they walk out the office and Eren heard some giggling from the girls behind the cubicles.

They boarded the elevator to the topmost floor without a word and entered Erwin’s office where he and Pixis are playing chess at the couch.

“Levi, the blueprints are at the file cabinets, topmost on the left” Erwin smiled and continued their game.

“Tch!” Levi knew Erwin teases him again about his height. He can’t possibly reach the topmost cabinet without using a fucking platform. “Erwin you piece of shit!” He silently thought glaring at him.

“Eren, you can sit here with us, I need to talk to you” Erwin gestured at him to take the armchair beside him.

Eren looked at Levi worriedly but he turned his back and paced to the file cabinets hidden behind a freestanding wall.

Eren sat himself beside Erwin, but still looking at Levi who is now carrying a platform to his aid.

“Don’t worry about him, he can handle that!” Erwin smiled at him.

“Oh, check!” Pixis declared and took a gulp from his silver flask.

“Ah, yes” Eren looked at Erwin with curiosity.

Blond hair properly combed in a one-sided fashion, thick eyebrows, a suit wrapping those well-built body. Kinda reminds him of Reiner.

“So, what do you think of him Eren?” Erwin asked him, pointing at Levi as they tidy up the chess board.

“Well …he’s scary” Eren looked at Levi’s direction who is stretching his hands up because even with the aid of a platform, he still can’t reach the blueprints.

Erwin laughed and Pixis chuckled at his comment.

“Well, that’s true, considering he’s quite a delinquent in his days.” Erwin took a sip from his teacup.

Eren was a little surprised about this fact about Levi, but I guess it suits him. It suits him very well, exactly.

He stood up and walked towards Levi’s direction, Erwin and Pixis looking at him from the seat. He reached for the blueprints and handed them down to Levi who was now glaring at him.

Levi grabbed the prints and smacked him at the head.

Erwin and Pixis chuckled again at the sight.

“They’re a good pair.” Pixis quoted.

Erwin nodded and turned to savor his tea looking pleased.

\----

A couple of weeks later, presentations and drawings are ready, they sat down at the conference room discussing furniture layouts, color schemes and the other details of the design.

Levi and the rest of the team had visible panda eyes at their face as they present the design concepts they come up with. The only person in the room with the excess energy to fool around the discussion is of course, Hanji. Levi shot her a death glare while Eren and the rest of his team, who he brought along for the first time, sat there without a word as they listen to the presentations until it ended just for lunch time.

“Eren…Um...can we go to lunch?” a short black-haired girl in low, two-ears approached Eren with a blush in her cheeks.

“Yeah, sure!” Eren smiled that made her blush further to her ears.

“Hey, that’s not fair! Eren, can I go too?” A blond guy wrapped his arms around Eren’s shoulder with a smile on his face.

Levi silently stared at them and eventually approached them near the door.

“Oi, brat!” Levi called out to him.

“Yes?” Eren turned to look at him.

“You’ll come with me to lunch, you can bring your team” Levi declared and paced away.

Eren was a little surprised but also a bit happy.

They walked along the streets and they entered Shifter’s.

“I didn’t think you know this place” Eren said as they occupy a long table across the bar.

“I just found this a couple of weeks ago” Levi answered placing his jacket at the back of the chair.

“Then, you’re really the one I saw here last week?” Eren smiled.

“This brat…. Levi stared at Eren’s blinding smile.

“Maybe” he responded and turned to the menu.

“Hey, everyone!” Reiner called out from the bar with a 6 footer, black-haired guy, dressed in white chef’s uniform.

“Reiner, Bert!” Eren’s team stood up and approached the two at the bar.

Levi and the rest of the team scanned the menu and gave their orders to the woman with a blond hair tied in a bun, with parrot nose and calm, blue eyes.

“Hi, Annie!” Eren smiled.

The girl named Annie nodded and disappeared inside the kitchen.

Levi was quietly observing the flow of the situations resting his cheeks on his palm.

“Why didn’t she ask you?” Petra asked him.

“Oh, she knows it already” Eren knows Levi’s team already; they’ve been getting along pretty well in a short period of time he spent in the company. He likes Petra, she’s sweet and caring, Erd and Jin, they’re cool, Auruo is a bit bossy and arrogant but I guess he’s a nice guy.

“Seriously, is that how you treat your ex?” Ymir came out from the kitchen taking off her toque.

“What? I greeted her!” Eren turned to her.

Levi reacted at the mention of the word “ex” and continued to listen to the conversations.

“Anyway, why are you here? Who’s taking care of the orders?” Eren asked her.

“My shift’s over, it’s Berthold’s turn now!” Ymir sighed and walked away.

Eren’s team returned to their seats and Eren introduced them to Levi and his team.

“This is Mina Carolina. He gestured to the black-haired girl in two ears beside him. Thomas Wagner. A blond with a flat-top hair waved at them. Hannah and Franz, they’re a couple. Eren rolled his eyes as he gestured to a couple sitting to the most end of the table, their cheeks flushed.

“Wha-what are you saying Eren? Telling that we’re made for each other” Hannah clapped her hands at his face to cover her flushed cheeks.

“I didn’t say that!” Eren retorted.

“You’re too fast, Eren” Franz also covered his face.

“You’re also an idiot couple” Eren shrugged his shoulders and shook his head in disbelief.

“Speaking about the idiot couple Eren, Sasha and Connie are inviting us for their anniversary this weekend.” Krista placed 10 glasses of water at the table.

“This weekend?” He glanced at Levi who is also looking at him, waiting for his response.

“Maybe, but I’m not sure, I have work.” Eren looked apologetically.

“Okay, I’ll tell them” she said walking away entering the kitchen.

“Annie sure is a quiet one” Thomas quoted looking at her inside the kitchen.

“How did the two of you communicate or have sex if she’s like that” he added.

Eren accidently spit out the water he’s drinking -at the sound of the word “sex”- at Auruo sitting across him.

“Wha- what are you- Mina gently taps Eren’s back as he coughs.

Petra chuckled as she helped Auruo wipe off the water off his face.

Veins are popping at Levi’s temple one by one, but he needs to stay calm, he’s not possibly jealous of some BRAT! He doesn’t have anything to do with this FUCKING BRAT! He doesn’t care if the BRAT had sex before, he doesn’t care if this SHITTY BRAT had girlfriends or even BOYFRIENDS before!

“Tch!” Levi muttered to his side.

“Enjoy your meal” this time, Annie is the one who brought their orders.

Levi looked at her. Studied her face. She sure is attractive, with a nice body. He imagined the brat touching this woman’s body, kissing her, caressing her.

“Tch! Stop thinking about it for fuck’s sake Levi! It’s as if you’re fucking jealous!” He denied the very idea to himself.

“What’s wrong Levi?” Erd asked.

“Nothing” he replied and ate silently.

“Hey Annie, Mikasa wants to see you, can you spare some time? I can take you for a ride home” Eren held her hand.

Levi glared at their touching hands and was trying his best not to slap it for breaking.

Across the bar, they can hear Reiner and Ymir’s whistling, teasing them.

“Why don’t you just go back together?” Ymir shouted across.

“Shut up!” Eren shouted at them.

“Ah yes, I’ll wait for you after work” Annie blushed and quickly paced away disappearing inside the kitchen.

“Levi! Levi!” Erd is now looking at him, confused.

“What are you angry about? You have a scary face!” Gunther asked two seats away from him.

“No I’m fucking not! Why would I?!” irritation is visible in his tone that made Eren and the others look at him.

“What?” he spat.

They turned to their food and spent the remaining time in awkward silence.

\----

“Thanks for coming!” Krista bade them goodbye at the door clutching the tray to her chest.

Eren smiled and waved back.

Levi. Everyone knows that he’s in a bad mood, so no one dared to talk as they walk back to the company.

Eren’s team asked permission if they can excuse themselves now because their presence is not needed anymore in the afternoon. And actually, they really can’t bear the killing aura that Levi emits anymore.

Levi’s team also headed to their cubicles without a word as soon as they stepped out from the elevator.

Eren is the only one left with him, walking towards the office, Levi suddenly turned his back and asked.

“Oi stupid brat! Are you really going to follow me to my office?”

“Eh? But Erwin said I can just hang around at your office” Eren looked confused.

“Of course not you brat! I’m fucking busy and I can’t concentrate on working if there is a brat inside my fucking office!” Levi spat at him and walked away.

Eren was rooted to the spot feeling nervous and he feels like he’s about to cry.

“I’m not gonna cry! I’m an adult now!” he thought to himself.

Levi turned his back to look at him and he felt a slight guilt pierce into his old heart- no he can’t be- He can’t be fucking guilty! Just because that brat looks like he’s going to cry. Absolutely no! He continued to walk to his office and closed the door. 

“Hey Eren!” Eren turned and it was Hanji walking towards him.

“Is Levi bullying you?” she grinned.

“No, he’s not, Maybe he’s just in a bad mood.” Eren answered looking at her.

“Well, did something happen?” she asked with a serious tone.

Eren shrugged his shoulders and replied, “I don’t know”.

Unknown to everyone, Levi, who is really trying his best to blend in the blinds, is peeking between the spaces at door. He saw Hanji talking to Eren and dragging him out of the office.

Levi sighed and settled himself at his swivel chair facing the outside scenery of enormous buildings, flock of birds gliding at the air, and cars stuck in traffic jam below.

Eren Jaeger -the fucking brat- is gonna be the cause of his malfunction. Levi doesn’t know why he’s bothered –no, I’m not!- He loses his composure every time that fucking brat is involved.

He dozed off at the chair and had a short dream. A dream about those blue-green eyes looking at him, hands cupping his cheek and warm lips kissing his forehead.

“Levi! Hey Levi!” a voice made him back to consciousness.

It was Hanji who was standing before his desk.

“Can’t you at least knock, shitty-glasses?!” Levi straightened up and turned to face her.

“I did, you just didn’t notice”

“So, what do you want?” he stared at her.

“Eren would like me to tell you that he will excuse himself now because he had some appointment”

“Why isn’t he the one coming here?” he asked.

“He said you’re asleep so he told me to pass the message!” she smiled.

Levi remembered the conversation at the restaurant. Yeah, he will pick up that woman, and he will drive her home. –His home- and who knows what they’ll do there.

Levi stood up in reflex.

“What is it?” Hanji asked him, brows furrowed.

“No, Levi calm down, it’s not your fucking business!” he sat again thinking to himself.

“Hey Levi!” Hanji called his attention.

He grunted.

“It can’t be that….you like Eren, don’t you?” Hanji smiled.

“What bullshit are you spouting?” he spat at her maintaining his stone face.

Hanji laughed and exited his office in almost a run screaming something about “Levi is in love” shit. That fucking shitty-glasses!

He rested his head at the chair and he heard his phone sound for a mail. Levi assured that it will be some shit mail again as he saw the name Hanji Zoe.


	2. Chapter 2

He glared at the phone as he saw a picture of himself sleeping soundly in his chair along with a message:

I’ve also sent Eren a copy! >‿‿◕

That’s for bullying him earlier!

─‿‿─

Hue, hue!

Love, Hanji

 

He threw his phone at the couch and swore, he will really kill that fucking shitty-glasses as soon as possible for peace on Earth- or his Earth-.

\----

Eren drove his car to Shifter’s. It’s still about 5:30pm and for god’s sake, Annie’s end shift is still at 7 o’clock. He decided to kill some time by just hanging at Reiner’s counter.

“Eren, want a shot?” Reiner approached him with a bottle of tequila at hand.

“No, I’m driving.”

“By the way, who’s the scary dude you brought along earlier?” Reiner rested his arms at the top of the counter.

“Levi, he’s an interior designer at Trost” Eren explained.

“Well, he sure is scary.” Reiner said.

Well, Levi sure had some aura in him, rooting from his delinquent days according to Erwin. It makes people think he’s unapproachable.

“Can I get a latte?” he asked placing his laptop at the counter.

Reiner paced to the coffee blender and brewed the beans. The fragrance of roast beans wafts inside the restaurant.

“Here ya go!” Reiner served in a black cup full of milk froth with a snowflake design at the top.

“It’s winter in a few days now” he said cupping the mug to his hand for warmth.

“What’s the plan this year?” Reiner asked, organizing bags of coffee beans in the cupboard.

“I don’t know, maybe we’ll do it again at my house. I’ll ask Mikasa and Armin about it.” He sipped his latte and asked Ymir if she can just make him a light meal.

Time ticks and Annie’s shift is finally over, they paced out together and drove away to the streets.

Annie is quiet for the whole time. Eren does not mind. He does not find it awkward. He’s used to Annie’s quiet demeanor.

“Eren?” Annie broke the silence as they drove around the metro.

“Hmmm?” Eren responded focusing his eyes to the road.

“Do you still like me?” Annie turned to look at him.

Eren was a little surprised but they talked until they reach Eren’s pavement.

“Annie! It’s great to see you!” Mikasa gave her a peck on the cheeks and so as her.

Annie and Mikasa disappeared at her room and Armin and Eren are setting themselves at the couch.

“Hey Armin” he turned to look at him beside him.

“What is it?” Armin turned the television on.

“Annie wants to go back together” he said resting his face at the palm of his hands.

“In the first place, why did the two of you split up?” Armin placed cans of booze at the table.

“I forgot. I mean, it was mutual, we think it’s for the best.” He opened a can and took a gulp.

“She still likes you” Armin quoted, also taking a gulp from his beer can. “Do you still like her?”

Eren kept quiet for a moment, then he spoke. “Well, I don’t hate her or anything. I still like her but-

“Do you have someone you like now?” Armin tossed the empty can to the plastic can.

Levi’s face flashed in his head.

“No, no one, in the moment!” he said containing his embarrassment.

Armin sighed.

“Then why don’t you go back to her? You two were great back then” Armin opened another can.

“I told her that…I’ll think about it”

“Then maybe you should”

They both focused on the TV, empty cans of booze lined in the side of the couch, plastic of peanuts and other snacks.

Annie spent the night because she said she doesn’t have work tomorrow. They were up late playing some horror multiplayer game in PS3. Those two really go along if violence and gore are involved.

On the other hand, Eren and Armin also spent the night watching some corny comedy TV shows in which they also laughed as hell.

\-----

The next morning, Eren had a headache. He switched on his phone and was surprised to see a mail from Hanji. Maybe he left something at her office. His phone was switched off last night because it was in low-battery. He groaned and tried to sit up opening Hanji’s mail.

Hanji sent him a picture of Levi. –He’s beautiful- .He’s fast asleep. The MMS is probably sent by Hanji yesterday after he peeked inside Levi’s office with his chair turned back.

The picture sent a smile at Eren’s face. It somehow relieved his throbbing head.

\----

“Erwin, where is the shitty glasses?” Levi burst at Erwin’s office early in the morning.

“Hanji? She left for the construction site. I don’t think she’ll be reporting here for the meantime” Erwin said tidying up things at the table.

“That fucker! She escaped!” Levi paced away towards the door.

“Pissed off early in the morning?” No wonder Arch. Jaeger is scared of you” he chuckled.

“As if I care” Levi stopped, arms crossed.

“And the other reason is most probably this?” Erwin showed his sleeping photo in his cell phone.

“What the fuck! How did that end up to you?” Levi reached to grab Erwin’s phone but this bastard is raising his hands so high, Levi can’t reach it.

“Tch!”

“Hanji sent them to me yesterday, and saying something about you’re in love” he said looking at the phone.

“Kill, kill, kill…. Levi walked away muttering profanities and the same words of “kill” in every step.

“I think you’re team had copies too!” Erwin shouted before Levi slammed the door close.

Erwin sighed and indulged himself to the pile of papers at his desk.

\----

“Oi! All of you, who have received a grim message from the fucking shitty-glasses, delete it immediately!” he glared to everyone in the room.

Auruo and the rest gulped and looked nervous. They know he’s talking about the picture. “They’ll be killed” everyone has the same thought running at their minds.

“Um…Levi, we didn’t have the picture anymore. Everyone deleted it.” Petra, the only one who put up her courage, looked at him.

“Good! Now let’s go to the site!” he declared and entered through his office door.

Everyone sighed in relief.

\----

They drove to the site and already there is Eren, standing with a hard hat clutched at his sides.

“Good morning, Levi!” Eren smiled.

Eren’s fucking smile made him forget about the picture. He grunted in response and proceeded to inspect the inner walls. All was perfect. Levi was amazed but he wouldn’t dare praise this brat! Over his dead body!

“We’ll discuss about the ceilings so that they can start working on it.” Eren laid the blueprints at the table.

“Oi Jean! Where are the other prints?” Eren yelled across the room to a tall guy with light-brown undercut.

“This motherfucker…. Levi silently glared at him.

“Hi! I’m Jean Kirchstein. Pleased to meet you!” Jean held out a hand but Levi ignored it and walked away roaming the areas.

“I’m very sorry about that! Pleased to meet you too! I’m Petra” she reached for his hand.

“This is Auruo, Gunther and Erd” she added.

“Sorry about Levi, he’s in a bad mood since this morning; we can explain the details to you instead.” She looked apologetically.

Jean and Levi’s team discussed about the lighting and the ceiling plans at the corner of the room.

“By the way, is your boss always like that?” Jean asked after they finished talking.

“Ah, yes, he’s always like that. But he’s a nice guy!” Petra smiled wryly.

\----

“Hey, Jaeger! We’re finished here!” Jean approached him holding his waist close to him.

“Oh, thanks!” he smiled.

“That stupid brat!” Levi stared from a distance.

“By the way, I heard Annie stayed the night?” Jean asked letting him go.

“Ah, yeah! It’s been a long time since we’re all together” Eren said walking the corridors and inspecting the trusses and beams.

“So, did you do “it”? Jean smiled.

Levi, from afar looked like he’s ready to kill a person but Eren and Jean are too busy walking, to notice.

Auruo, Petra, Erd and Gunther are exchanging looks from Levi's behind.

“What are you talking about? Of course we didn’t!” Eren gave him a smack at the head.

Levi’s reaction softened but continued to listen and stare at them.

“It’s just that…She asked me if we can go back together.” Eren stopped at his tracks.

Levi’s mood escalated again like some dysfunctional robot, Petra and the rest of the team can’t do anything but keep quiet to their boss’ unusual mood swings.

“So what did you answer her?” Jean asked, also stopped from his tracks.

“I told her that I will think about it” Eren resumed walking as a worker called his attention.

“Well, if you would’ve agreed to go out with me in the first place!” Jean followed him.

“Shut up or I’ll tell Marco!” he spat at him.

“Anything but not that!”

Meanwhile, in a distance, Erd and Gunther is trying their best to hold Levi down as he was about to go strangle Jean.

“Levi, please calm down!” Petra pleaded.

\----

The project they started was finished almost a month. Added to his sleepless nights are thinking about Eren, fucking Eren, idiot Eren, simple-minded Eren, gullible Eren. The already existing dark circles are just becoming more and more dark.

In celebration for the completion of the project, they threw a party -well, it’s traditional- but this time, Eren, Jean his team and Arch. Dot Pixis are present. Hanji and Mike’s project was successfully completed too and they joined the party. The 3rd floor is very crowded. Drafting tables and the freestanding cubicles are pushed to the corner replaced by a long table lined with chairs. It was a lively night and Levi can’t stand the noise. He decided to seclude himself in his office.

“Hey, Levi, why are you being a sourpuss over here? Join us!” Hanji entered his office.

“You still haven’t paid for your sin shitty-glasses!” Levi shot him a glare.

“What are you talking about?” Hanji smiled.

“About the goddamn picture, shithead!” Levi spat at her.

“Oh, hahaha! I heard everyone got scared and erased it. Erwin kept it though. He said he’ll make it as an advertising poster!” Hanji laughed.

“Erwin that piece of shit!” he slammed his foot at his desk.

“So how about Eren’s? Did you delete it too? But I have copies so it doesn’t matter anyway.” Hanji tilted her head.

“What is it?” she asked.

He completely forgot about it. He certainly did. The brat always showers him with beaming smiles he can’t help but stare. And Jean, that fucking bastard! He’s the one at fault! -why?-

Hanji read his mind.

“Say Levi, do you like Eren after all?” She suddenly looked serious which is clearly rare.

Levi looked at her.

“I heard your being paranoid about him.” She said.

“What the hell are you saying? Who’s paranoid?” he spat.

Hanji sighed. “Seriously Levi, you can’t dilly-dally for so long. You treat Eren like an idiot but there are so many who admires him, girls or BOYS!”

“There’s no way that I like him! I can’t possibly like that freaking idiot!!” Levi said forcefully.

“Ah…his eyes are stressed, he hasn’t accepted reality yet.” Hanji silently thought as she shook her head.

“Suit yourself then! He’s going back to his ex-girlfriend right?” Hanji opened the door and waved goodbye.

“Why do you know all of that?” Levi shouted.

“From God Colossus!” she shouted behind the door.

“Fucking shitty-glasses, just when I thought that she’s rarely serious!” Levi turned his chair and watched the sea of lights.

\----

It’s officially winter. Yeah, Christmas. Illuminations are lighting the streets. The smell of peppermint and chocolate in the air, you can see people decking the pavements and stores playing Christmas carols.

Levi hates the winter, it does not help him. It does not help him at all. It’s hard to sleep during the night because of the cold. But considering that it’s his birthday, well, it can’t be that bad. He doesn’t particularly celebrate his birthdays, but it’s just that every fucking year, his team, Erwin, Mike and shitty-glasses knocks at his doorstep with foods and making quite a ruckus till midnight.

“Hey Levi! How about inviting Eren at your birthday this year?” Hanji smiled.

“HUH?!”

“Maybe this time, you can have a memorable birthday.” She added.

“That’s a good idea!” Erwin popped out from his office door.

“Where the hell did you came from!” Levi glared at him.

Levi sighed. “You’re the one who are celebrating, not me!” he sat at the couch.

“It’s a yes then!” Hanji declared.

“Tch!”

\----

“Eren are you good tomorrow?” Armin asked.

“Yeah!” Eren replied closing the book he’s reading.

“Oh, I forgot! Sasha said you can bring a friend” Mikasa said placing three plates at the table.

“Yeah, it would be a nice break from stress since there will be sweets” Armin’s eyes sparkled.

He’s always been a sweet tooth. More than anyone of them. Eren and Mikasa likes sweets too, it’s good if you’re tired.

“Speaking of which, why don’t you bring him along? Levi, I mean. The one you’re always talking about.” Armin raised a finger.

“Yeah Eren so that we can meet him, he took care of you this time right? Why don’t you thank him?” Mikasa smiled.

Eren’s face flushed at the very thought.

“What? I can’t do that! It’s just like I’m asking him on a date!” He yelled.

“Why are you yelling?! Seriously Eren, hiding your embarrassment is pathetic!” Mikasa stared at him. “Besides it’s not a date!”

“Wha-

“Calm down, Eren!” Armin patted his back. “Anyway, we expect to see him”

Armin smiled.

“These guys!” Eren thought irritably and eventually sighed, defeated. “I’ll try.”

After dinner, Eren tried to call Hanji and asked if Levi would be available for tomorrow.

“Why don’t you just ask him personally Eren?” Hanji said. A smile obviously visible in her tone.

“I-I….

“He’s at the office tomorrow for some work before the holidays. I’ll send you his mail and number.” She said hanging up at the end of the line.

“Wai--

Hanji sent him two business cards, Levi’s number and email address: rivaille_heichou@mail.net

He put up his courage and typed:

“Hi Levi, this is Eren. Can I talk to you tomorrow?

If it’s okay with you. 

He read it for almost 5 times before hitting send.

Maybe the reply will be tomorrow. Maybe he’s asleep now.” Eren thought slipping inside his bed and placing his phone at the nightstand.

Unexpectedly, his phone beeped.

Levi replied.

“Ok brat!”

Eren smiled. Though his words are a bit rash sometimes, he’s cute.

\----

Eren drove to Trost Company after lunch.

He knocked and pushed open Levi’s office door and found him seating at the couch.

“So what is it?” Levi said holding his teacup.

“I’m just wondering if you have plans this afternoon.” Eren looked hesitant.

“Why?”

“My friend is celebrating their anniversary so-

“Was that the one who was supposed to be over already?” Levi stared at him.

“Oh, they pushed it back so that everyone can free up some time” Eren smiled again.

“Alright” he answered taking a sip at his tea.

“Really? Thanks!” Eren grinned for the first time.

He always smiles like an idiot but this is the first time that Levi saw him so happy. He was taken aback for a moment but he was distracted by Hanji barging at his office.

“Hi Eren! So you came.” She smiled grabbing his hands.

“Ah, yeah” he smiled in response.

“By the way Levi, about the preparations… Hanji looked at him her voice faded.

“Eren just invited me for a gathering this afternoon. It can’t be helped. Since he said it, it can’t be helped.”

Eren tilted his head, wondering why Levi keeps repeating.

“Ah, he found a reason to satisfy himself” Hanji thought.

She looked at Eren who had no idea of what’s going on. Hanji laughed and waved goodbye.

“Well good luck on your date!”

Eren’s cheeks flushed up to his ears and looked down.

\----

Eren waited for Levi as he finishes some of his work and they stepped out together heading to the tram station.

They hopped down Rose Avenue.

“This is near my pad.” Levi thought as he silently followed Eren.

“Here?” Levi asked.

“Yes, my friends own this” Eren smiled dragging his arm.

“Isn’t this Dauper Café?” Levi said.

“Yeah, this is where we first met right?” Eren turned to look at him.

“Sasha! Connie! Happy Anniversary!” Eren shouted as they entered the door.

The café is closed for today. It was Levi’s first time entering the shop as he was always occupying the outside seats.

Tables lined with sweets are scattered throughout the area. All kinds of sweets are there, cakes, parfaits, muffins and many others. A real haven for a sweet tooth.

“Are you okay with sweets? I can get you something else though” Eren offered to take his jacket.

“It’s okay, I don’t hate them or anything, but I would like a coffee.” He handed Eren his jacket.

“I’ll get you one” Eren smiled hanging their jackets in the coat stand and entered at the kitchen.

Levi sat himself at the corner table looking at the people present. Eren’s team are present, the employees of Shifter’s too. Jean, accompanied by a freckled guy with black hair. Sasha and Connie, Eren’s friends are patisseries’. The brown-haired woman in a messy ponytail is Sasha, looks like that shitty-glasses, and the skinhead guy is Connie.

“Come here, Armin, Mikasa!” Eren called them.

“This is Levi” Eren said placing a cup of coffee at the table.

Armin almost laughed. Mikasa looked scary.

“Oooh, it’s you” Levi smirked.

“Eren, is he the one you worked with last month?” Mikasa asked not taking her glare off Levi.

“Why? Do you know each other?” Eren looked confused.

“Well, not really” Armin smiled.

“Eren! Can you come here for a sec?” Sasha shouted across the room.

“Ok!” he shouted back.

“Levi, I’ll be back” he smiled leaving Mikasa and Armin.

Sparks are flying. These two does not get along from the start. There is something about him that Mikasa is pissed about. Just a stare and Armin can sense strange static running through their eye contacts.

“I’ll be frank with you, if you dare break Eren’s heart, I’ll break your neck!” Mikasa said still glaring.

“Mikasa, what are you saying? Eren took quite a liking at you, he thinks you’re cool” Armin smiled.

“I have no ill intentions whatsoever” Levi responded taking a sip from his coffee.

“That’s good to hear” Mikasa walked away leaving Armin who is constantly apologizing for Mikasa’s rude behavior.

“So do you know each other?” Eren occupied the seat across him bringing with him two mini cakes.

“I bought something once at their shop” Levi said.

“So you’ve been to our shop? The Titan Emporium?” Eren looked up, placing a Mont Blanc beside his coffee.

He watched Eren enjoying his cake. He’s making such a cute face. Is this brat that happy eating sweets?

“By the way, didn’t Mikasa and Armin say something rude to you?” Eren looked worried.

“No, it was a rather…..enlightening conversation” he sipped his coffee.

“Are they your friends too?” Levi asked cutting a piece of cake.

“Mikasa is my adoptive sister, and Armin is my bestfriend. We’ve been together since we’re children. Our mom and dad are quite busy and always overseas so we just live together.” Eren told him.

Hmmm…

\----

“Eren” Annie approached their table.

“Annie” Eren looked anxious but he excused himself and went with her.

Levi is losing his composure again, did they go back together? – no, he wouldn’t make such a face if that’s true- Are they gonna talk about it?

He decided to follow them – damn! I’m not a stalker!- and he needs some smoke anyway. They stopped at the back of the shop.

It’s deserted. Save for Levi who was eavesdropping at the side clutching a stick of cigarette in his hand.

“Eren, I still love you” Annie initiated the talk.

Levi listened quietly puffing smoke at the sky.

“Annie, I- I….I’m sorry but I can’t get back together with you anymore. I mean, it’s not like I hate you or anything, I like you, I like you a lot, but…can’t we just stay like this? Like friends?” Eren cupped her cheeks.

Tears flowed down Annie’s cheeks.

“Thanks for being honest” she smiled.

It was the first time that Levi saw her smile properly.

Eren hugged her.

“Don’t give out free hugs brat!” Levi muttered.

“Well, it’s okay, but I’ll not give up! Because I like you Eren!” Annie waved and ran inside”

“Give up already!” Levi muttered at the side again.

Eren sighed.

“Making a woman cry doesn’t suit you” Levi came out, his arms crossed.

“You have a bad hobby of eavesdropping” Eren said to him.

“I don’t have such a lame hobby” he walked towards Eren.

“Then what are you doing here?” Eren asked.

“I just came to secure what’s mine” Levi pulled him down and gave Eren’s cheek a kiss before disappearing.

Eren didn’t budge at the spot, quite confused with a flushed face.

\----

“What?! You realized that you like Eren?!” Hanji’s voice thundered at Erwin’s office.

Erwin, Mike and Levi’s team had their mouth open for the sudden revelation.

“You’re so slow Levi! I mean you’re the only one who doesn’t realize that” Hanji said taking her voice low.

“So did you confess to him?” Petra asked her eyes sparkling.

“No, why should I? But I did give him a kiss on the cheek, but I bet that idiot has no idea about it.” Levi’s cheeks are a slight red.

“Oh my god Erwin!! Levi! Levi! He…he acts too cute! What should I do?!” Hanji yelled shaking Erwin’s shoulders a trace of drool in her mouth.

“Calm down Hanji, it’s his first time to feel like that, of course he’s gonna act cute” Erwin laughed.

“You’re really not helping sir” Erd muttered in the corner.

Levi charged a flying kick at Hanji but missed because this goddamn shitty-glasses is running around the office, laughing her ass off.

“Stop moving around shitty-glasses! I’ll kill you once and for all for the peace of all humanity!” Levi ran around chasing her with his short legs.

Erwin, Mike, and the rest, sipped their tea, except for Auruo who bit his tongue, sighed and shook their head in sync.

\----

It’s the holiday vacation and Levi has nothing to do particularly but stay at home.

Levi’s bachelor’s pad is a 490 square meter flat with a bedroom, living area, kitchen and a bathroom. He bought it cheaply 5 years ago from his’ father’s acquaintance.

It’s a handsome room basking in sunlight during summer season, and it’s also equipped with marbled fireplace for the cold seasons just like this. Ceramic tiles covered with rags and carpets, pendant lightings hang at the ceiling and furniture pieces are very few. You can say, it is somewhat a modern minimalist design.

After cleaning, he relaxed himself in his lounge chair which he bought personally from Shiganshina Furniture, and grabbed himself a book.

He dozed off and woke up after a couple of hours.

He stood up and decided to go get some fresh air outside and grab a meal while at it at the nearby family restaurant he frequently goes at.

Ness greeted him behind the kitchen as he ordered a plate of steak topped with egg.

He ate quietly near the window until he saw a pair of feet standing beside his table.

It was Annie.

Levi looked up at her.

“Umm…are you Levi?” she asked looking at him hesitantly.

“And you are?” Levi stared at her.

“I’m Annie, Annie Leonhardt.” Annie introduced herself.

“Take a seat” Levi gestured to the seat across him.

“Ness! A cup of coffee here!” Levi shouted across.

“So what do you want?” Levi asked sipping his tea.

Ness approached them placing a cup of coffee at the table.

“Thanks” she slightly smiled.

Levi just kept quiet. He’s just staring at her. She looks nervous.

“Umm…about Eren” she finally spoke.

“What do you think of him?” she finally looked at him.

Levi sighed and placed his teacup down. “An idiot brat”

“I mean, if you like him...or not?” she asked again still looking at him.

“I like him” Levi simply answered.

Annie was a bit shock and close to tears –this time, she’ll have to give up, Eren likes this person and this person like him too, she knows she needs to give up now-

Annie stood up, left some money, bowed her head and left.

Levi stared outside the window.

Now he realized that he didn’t need to hold back. He likes Eren and he’s not giving him to anyone, he’s going to make that brat his.

\----

“Hello?” Eren answered his phone. He glanced at the table clock at his bedside. It’s 10:30 am.

“Hello? Eren? I’m sorry, are you still sleeping?” Hanji’s voice came out of the line.

“No, no it’s okay, what’s up?” he pulled himself up.

“I would like to invite you to Levi’s birthday. I know it may be a bit difficult for you but it’s on the 25th”

“Levi’s birthday? Won’t he get mad that you’re inviting me?” Eren’s voice sounded worried.

“No, of course not, on the other hand, he might be happy” Hanji laughed.

“Are you sure? Anyway I’m okay at the 25th” Eren said.

“That’s more like it! We’ll be expecting you!” Hanji hanged up.

“Heh!” Hanji gave Erwin thumbs up and a grin.

\----

“What’s on the 25th?” Armin asked standing on the door, arms crossed.

“Why are you eavesdropping?” Eren said putting his shirt on.

“For your information, I’ve been here before the call, you just didn’t noticed” Armin sat himself at Eren’s bed.

“So what’s on the 25th?” Armin asked again.

“Levi’s birthday, Hanji is inviting me to come” Eren said.

“Well, that’s great! Since we’ll be celebrating at the 26th”

“Ah! I forgot to ask Hanji about the present!” Eren reached for his phone again and sent a mail to Hanji.

\---

Hmmm?

Hanji felt a vibrate at her pocket.

She reached for her phone and read Eren’s message asking about Levi’s present.

“Hey, Levi! What would you like for your birthday?” Hanji yelled across the room.

Hanji, Mike, Erwin and Levi’s team are currently at Levi’s flat decking the halls for him, because it’s so damn troublesome doing it himself. He didn’t force them or anything though.

“Eren!” Levi shouted back from the kitchen.

Hanji laughed and replied:

Just you coming is enough!

\----

“What is that supposed to mean?” Eren scratched his head.

“Hey Armin, what would be a nice present for Levi?” he asked.

“Hmmm…well, what does he like?” Armin asked back.

Come to think of it, he doesn’t know anything about Levi, his age, if Hanji didn’t call him, he wouldn’t know when his birthday is too, and what does he like? Eren doesn’t know anything about him.

He begins to sulk and felt sorry for himself.

“Hey Eren, what about a sweater?” Armin said.

“That’s a rather plain suggestion.”  
“Shut up!” Armin stood up and left his room.

“Maybe a sweater might not be bad after all. A rather large one, Levi is quite small so he’ll look cute.” Eren chuckled at the very thought of Levi in an oversized sweater.

He still has the whole day before Levi’s birthday tomorrow, so he decided to go around the city for Levi’s present.

He entered multiple shops and came across a boutique displaying a sweater in the show window. It’s a deep-green, buttoned sweater with a design of overlapping wings at the back.

Eren thought it would be perfect. He entered the boutique but hesitant to buy it at first because he can imagine Levi’s glare bore into his very soul.

“I’m already immune to that” Eren shook his head.

He picked the largest size and brought it to the clerk.

“Thank you for your purchase sir!” the clerk smiled.

\----

“Welcome back Eren” Mikasa greeted him with a smile.

“What did you buy?” she asked eyeing the package clutched at Eren’s back.

“Ah?...no, it’s-it’s nothing special!” Eren said, his cheeks turned red.

“Eren has a very important appointment tomorrow!” Armin said with a teasing smile behind the couch.

“Armin!!” Eren raised his voice but Armin shrugged and continued to watch TV.

“What is it?” Mikasa’s smile faded and asked with a serious tone.

“Um...tomorrow is Levi’s birthday, so…so...I…I bought him a present” Eren said showing Mikasa the package.

Mikasa glared at the package and gripped too much the plate she’s holding making a chip at the side.

Armin laughed while Eren flinched.

\----

“Eren! Welcome! Come in!” Hanji opened the door.

“Um…good evening!” Eren greeted holding a bag of red wine.

“Oh, thanks!” Hanji smiled receiving the gift. “Everyone is at the living”

“Eren!” Erwin waved at the couch.

“Good evening!” Eren smiled at everyone.

He spotted Levi sitting at the dining table wearing pants and shirts.

This is the first time Eren saw him in casual clothing.

He sure is small, but his body is well-toned. Eren can see his broad shoulders and collarbone.

Levi caught his gaze and Eren blushed.

Levi stood up and approached him. Everyone is watching the TV but their ears are open for the flow.

“Umm…it’s not much but Happy Birthday!” Eren held out a cylindrical package from his jacket.

Levi accepted and opened it.

As he predicted those slender blue-eyes glared at him.

“No! I mean…I think it would look cute on you” Eren’s cheeks are red.

Hanji laughed at the sight and heard Erwin chuckle.

To Eren’s surprise, Levi unbuttoned the sweater and slipped himself into it.

“Thanks” Levi softly said and Eren swore he saw a small smile carved at his mouth.

“Oh! Levi smile – ah!” Hanji almost yelled but a book came flying to her made her duck and hit Auruo instead.

It’s almost midnight Hanji and the others went home, leaving Eren alone with Levi.

Eren was worried because Levi is a bit drunk and keeps asking for a bottle of wine

“Levi, I think you should stop” Eren said with worried eyes.

“Shut up brat! And give me more” Levi commanded.

Eren sighed and poured him another glass.

Of all the people who must be left behind why him? He remembered Hanji saying to take care of Levi because he’s easily drunk and why is she so happy leaving?

“This person don’t like me” Eren felt a stab at his chest and his eyes watered looking at Levi who is watching a show.

“What’s wrong?” Levi turned to him.

“No, nothing” he slapped his cheeks and smiled.

Levi knew he was lying but he never asked anyway. This brat has some problems of his.

After consuming almost ten bottles of wine, Levi is staggering at his feet when he stood up going to his room. Eren took his arm and hanged it at his shoulders, supported Levi and let him lay on his bed.

As soon as he laid Levi in his bed, Eren stood to tidy up the area but Levi pulled him, Eren’s head to his chest.

He was already half-asleep.

“I like you Eren, I like you very much” Levi mumbled gripping Eren’s hand.

Eren blushed up to his ears and he didn’t move.

Did he heard wrong? Did this person just say that he likes him? This person that keeps calling him brat and stupid and idiot? Eren slowly moved his hands and body but Levi’s grip is too strong to shake off.

He was feeling nervous and sleepy at the same time so he fell asleep beside him.

\----

“Hmmm….

Levi groaned and opened his eyes. He had a throbbing headache. He realized he drank too much last night.

He turned to his side and….

“EREN????” he silently screamed.

He can’t comprehend the situation. Levi is thinking hard. Okay let’s fucking sort this out.

They celebrated his birthday, he had too much of a drink last night, Eren accompanied him to his bed and, and…..and?

What the fuck! He can’t remember a fucking thing! What the hell happened?

Did I do anything to him?

Levi is in a state of silent panic. His heart is beating fast. And why the hell I’m holding his hand and hugging his waist? He can’t move, he can’t possibly move but….

He looked at Eren’s sleeping face.

“You’re really cute” Levi softly said brushing Eren’s hair off his cheek.

Eren moved. Levi felt nervous.

He didn’t move. He feigned sleep and waited until Eren walked away.

Levi sighed. His poor old heart is beating very fast.

He gathered his energy to jump off the bed and entered the bathroom to gargle and wash his face.

He walked towards the kitchen and saw Eren wearing an apron preparing some breakfast.

“Good morning” he stood at the kitchen counter, arms crossed.

Eren was surprised and turned to greet him.

“Good morning Levi, I’m sorry I used your kitchen and fridge without permission” Eren said waving the spatula.

“It’s okay” Levi sat himself at a stool at the counter and stares at Eren’s sexy shoulder blades.

He sees his wife. “I mean, I’m going to make him my wife” he silently admires Eren’s ass.

“Do you usually prepare breakfast at other’s houses?” Levi asked resting his cheeks at his palm.

“Eh? No, no” Eren blushed.

Levi smirked.

\----

“I didn’t expect that you’d be this near to Sasha and Connie’s shop” Eren said while they eat breakfast.

Eren made toast, fried some bacons and egg, brewed some coffee to Levi and poured himself a glass of prune juice.

“Oi” Levi talked.

“Hmmm?” Eren replied his cheeks bulging with toast.

“Did I do something to you last night?” Levi asked with a blank expression.

Eren choked at his question and quickly grabbed the glass of juice beside him and took a gulp.

“No, nothing” Eren said remembering the events last night as he catches his breath.

Levi was half relieved that nothing happened at least he didn’t force the kid in anything he doesn’t want.

Eren reached for his phone in his pocket and noticed 15 missed calls from Mikasa.

“Oh shit! I forgot to call her” Eren jumped from his seat, excused himself and made a call in the living area.

Eren rang up the phone at the house and Mikasa answered a trace of worry in her voice.

He explained that he accompanied Levi because he’s quite drunk and Hanji and the others pleaded him to take care of him.

Mikasa, as he predicted was not totally pleased at mere mention of Levi’s name. She imagined that maybe that midget had done something to Eren and resulting her to almost break the phone if Armin hadn’t grabbed it in time.

“It’s alright Eren, you can come home later” Armin said.

“Ah yeah, see you later, I’m about to go home by the way” Eren said ending the call.

They finished eating breakfast. Eren washed the dishes as he wore the apron again, giving Levi a very beautiful scenery of Eren being a housewife and his holy ass.

Levi thanked Eren for everything and walked Eren to his doorstep. He was alone again in his flat and decided to take more sleep to relieve his throbbing head.

\----

Time really flies by quickly, and the New Years are coming again.

Levi usually spent his New Years sleeping. Enjoying his little time alone because no one is coming to harass his ears because of the noise, save for the fireworks and crackers at the neighborhood. Well, can’t really blame them because it’s the New Year.

Everyone is spending their New Years at home, though he gets calls from Hanji and the rest for the New Years Eve greetings. He thinks, Eren is most probably also spending the holiday with her adoptive sister and his friends.

Levi sat at the fireplace.

“Jesus Christ, it’s really damn cold” he muttered as he watched the fire flicker.

He’s wearing the oversized sweater Eren gave him during his birthday and he really took a liking at it because it’s very thick and warm.

“It’s midnight” he silently muttered looking at the clock.

Levi almost jumped when he heard his phone rang beside him.

There it is. He bet that’s the fucking shitty-glasses calling him again shouting a Happy New Year greeting so loudly in his ears accompanied by the sound of fireworks at the background.

Levi presses the button without looking.

“Um hello? Levi? It’s me Eren” his voice came from the other side. Levi was speechless.

His fucking voice in the phone is music to his ears.

“Happy New Year” Eren said a smile is obvious to his tone.

“Happy New Year” Levi replied quietly.

They talked that Hanji mailed Eren saying that Eren should call Levi because he’s all alone and lonely.

Levi clicked his tongue and was thinking if he had to thank or kill that fucking shitty-glasses for this.

“So Happy New Year again Levi, bye!” Eren said.

“Wait!” Levi suddenly burst.

“Yes?”

“Thanks for calling” Levi said a tint of red is forming at his cheeks.

“No worries” Eren hanged up.

Levi placed his phone at his side table and resumed his peaceful staring at the flickering fire when another call came. This time it’s really the shitty-glasses.

“Happy New Year Levi! Did you receive a nice greeting before me?” she’s obviously laughing at the end of the line.

“You fucker! It’s totally none of your business” Levi spat at her.

“Heh? I figured that you’d be lonely. I just want you to start your year right”

“Shut up!” Levi hanged up and sighed.

Well maybe it was a good start. He smiled and stood up, walked to his bed to get a nice sleep.

\----

Holidays are finally over and the working days are here again. The harsh reality of sleepless nights and brainstorming activities.

Levi left for the office early in the morning.

“Good morning Levi!” Petra greeted him.

“Morning” he replied and walked away.

Petra and everyone present was shocked and wide-eyed.

They didn’t expect Levi to return a good morning greeting before. He either usually grunt or nod as a response.

Anyone who knows Levi noticed his change, he’s not as grumpy as before, though his thug language is the same, he’s changed. He has somewhat soften up and everyone knows the cause of this, is this man….

“Good morning Levi!” Eren waved at him.

“Sir Erwin wants to talk to us at his office” he added.

He nodded and followed Eren to Erwin’s office leaving everyone who was smiling and some are giggling at the sight of them.

\----

“Levi, it’s just the start of the year and I know that you still have some holiday hangover but I want you to take this project” Erwin handed him the A3-sized plan prints as soon they settled at the couch.

“It’s just a small one, it won’t take that long” he added.

“A condo unit” Levi looked at the paper and Eren taking a peek from his side.

“Ok, I’ll do it” he said after scanning the plans.

“So why is he here?” Levi gestured at Eren.

“Ah, we have requested Arch. Jaeger to design something for Hanji’s client” Erwin said.

“Then I’ll go now” Levi stood up clutching the stacks of papers at his hands.

“Yeah, thanks for coming.” Erwin waved.

He shot one last look at Eren who was paying attention to the blueprint Erwin laid at the table before he closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

They immediately started the redesigning. Supplies are already delivered but there is a problem. The three-piece pendant he needs for the design cannot be manufactured –it must be customized- and it takes fucking time. Levi has no choice; he should opt for another fixture available and must go well with the design.

He’s burying his face to his hands when a soft knock came to his office door.

“Come in” he glanced up.

“Working hard?” It was Eren.

Levi stretched his back in his swivel chair and tucked his hands behind his neck.

“Is there a problem?” Eren approached his table.

“I’m surfing the net for a new lighting fixture that will go well with the design” he said turning his chair.

“This person really is amazing. He’s one of the best designers in the industry and I respect and admire–no, it’s not what you think- him. I should also strive to be like him” Eren thought.

“Let me see” Eren said picking up the picture.

“Hey, I think we have this at the shop!” Eren exclaimed.

Levi quickly turned to look at him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, absolutely! Come with me!” he dragged Levi from his chair and they walked out headed to Sina Avenue.

\----

“Welcome –oh Eren” Armin’s head poked out from the stacks of boxes at the corner.

“Mikasa’s out by the way, she had a delivery” he added.

“Welcome” Armin turned to Levi.

Levi nodded in response.

“So what can I do for you?” Armin asked looking at him.

“Levi wants to see Hitch” Eren smiled.

“Hitch? Who the hell is that? We came here to look for fixtures right?” Levi thought.

“Ah, then she’s at the corner” Armin pointed out.

Eren walked towards the direction followed by Levi.

“There it is!” Eren pointed at the three-piece pendant lighting fixture hanged above him.

“You give names to fixtures?!”Levi looked flabbergasted. As if the name of the shop isn’t weird enough.

“No, my mom does that. She just thought that lightings are not just things, they’re like human. When it’s dark, you need a light to guide your way.” Eren explained.

“That’s Marlow” Eren pointed to a black-painted chandelier hanged beside Hitch with circular bulbs.

Levi stared at him. “Well, I guess this works”

“I’m happy that I can be of some help”. Eren smiled that made Levi heart skip a beat again.

“Tch!”

\----

Thanks to Eren, the project was finished in time and the client is very pleased about the outcome.

Now that Eren is usually hanging out at Hanji’s office for quite a time now because of their collaborated project, Levi can’t help but feel lonely. He misses those blue-green orbs that look at him and the smile that brightens his day.

Levi sighed.

He heard a knock on the door.

“Come in” he answered in a low voice.

\----

“Um…Hanji?” Eren asked while sitting at her office.

“What is it?” Hanji looked at him from her table who was burying herself at the stacks of paper works at her desk.

“Um…does Levi…um…no, I think it’s nothing” Eren blushed and returned to his work which is scribbling at the blueprints for some corrections.

Hanji smiled. “Hey Eren!”

Eren looked at her.

“Do you like him? Levi, I mean” Hanji asked as she stood up and approached him.

“You can be honest with me” she added.

“Eh???” a moment of silence, “Yes, I guess” Eren bowed his head in embarrassment, his ears are red.

Hanji smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Can you do me a favor and deliver this to Levi?” Hanji said handing him a tube with a teasing smile.

“Well at least you have a reason to see him now” she laughed.

“Hanji!” Eren stood up still red and walked away.

\-----

As Eren walked towards the elevator he constantly reminds himself to calm down. He looks at his reflection at the elevator mirror, he’s still red.

“Calm down Eren” he muttered slapping both his cheeks.

\----

“Petra! Is Levi around?” Eren asked standing before her cubicle.

“Ah yes, he’s in, he has a visitor now but I think it’s ok” she smiled.

Eren walked towards Levi’s office trying to calm himself down with a sigh.

“Good morni ---- Eren was shocked to see a guy. –yes, a guy- and on top of that he’s hugging Levi –yes, literally hugging. Hands wrapping Levi’s broad shoulders and his face –his goddamn face is so damn close- 

“Eren” Levi almost smiled, but was able to act cool and suppress his happiness.

“Eren?” Levi tilted his head.

“Sorry for the bother, this, Hanji told me to give this to you” Eren placed the tube at his table and quickly paced away not meeting Levi’s eyes, which made Levi suspicious that something is wrong with the brat –his brat-.

“Eren, what- Levi tried to talk but Eren was nowhere already.

\----

“Oh, Eren, how did it go?” Hanji smiled as Eren stepped in her office.

“What’s wrong?” she asked with a worried face.

“No, it’s nothing, really, I’ll come back tomorrow” Hanji knew he forced a smile.

“Wait, Eren!” Hanji called but Eren already exited.

“What the hell happened? He’s about to cry” Hanji tilted her head.

Few seconds and Hanji’s office door burst open. It was Levi looking menacing.

“Oi, shitty-glasses! Where is the brat?!”

“Eren? He already left as soon as he came back from your office. What happened? He was about to cry, did you bully him again?” Hanji looked at him.

“Tch! That brat! I think he misunderstood something!” Levi rushed out from her office.

Hanji sighed, raised her hands and shook her head.

\----

“Welcome!” Krista greeted.

“Is Eren here?” Levi is out of breath from running.

“Eren? He’s here earlier but he went out immediately with Jean” Krista looked confused.

“HUH?!!” he looked like he’s about to kill a person that made Krista flinch and cover her face with the tray she’s holding.

“Oi! Where did they go?” Levi stared at her.

“I-I think they’re at Jean’s place, they said they’ll drink till morning” Krista told him still hiding.

Krista shrieked when Levi emitted a rather killing aura behind his back. And she swore she heard something snapped.

“That fucking brat!” Levi irritably thought.

“Hey, don’t you dare bully Krista mister” Ymir looked down at him, hands at Krista’s shoulder.

“Tell me the address” Levi said looking up at Ymir.

“Jean’s address?” Krista finally lowered the tray.

Ymir walked toward Reiner’s counter, took a pen, a note, scribbled something and gave it to Levi.

“Here ya go! Next time, if you are able to chase after that idiot, don’t let him get away in the first place”

Levi looked at her, muttered a word of gratitude and hurried back to his car parked outside.

\----

“Hey Eren, it’s not like I want to force you to talk but can you at least tell me why the hell are you squeezing yourself at the corner of the room –to be specific, my room?” Jean said standing before him.

Eren didn’t answer, he’s burying his face in his knees and all Jean could hear are his muffled sobs.

“Okay, I give up, I won’t ask you, if you need anything just call me, I’ll be at the living” Jean said walking past him.

Eren looked up, wiped his tears and took a deep breath.

I can’t believe I got jealous and it’s so obvious, Levi must’ve hate me” he thought. “I’m such an idiot!”

For a moment, he really hated himself. For not being to suppress his feelings, for being so childish and he didn’t even hear out Levi’s side. He remembered the worried look on Levi’s eyes. And here he is, sobbing like a child.

“That person must be close to him, to that Levi to allow someone to touch him –to hug him, that person must be pretty special” Eren’s brain is full of thoughts; and he doesn’t know what to do, he was about to go crazy of over thinking.

\----

Levi drove through the city, pulled out the note from his breast pocket.

The address is….

“Stohess? That’s at the edge of the city!” Levi maneuvered the gear stick and accelerated past other cars in the express lane.

“In the first place, why in that bastard’s place, and it’s in the edge of the city!” Levi gripped the steering wheel harder. “How the hell did he got there so fast?”

\----

“Hey Jean, do you think Eren is alright?” a freckled guy asked him.

“Don’t worry about him Marco, he’ll be okay” Jean waved his hand.

Marco sighed. “Anyway, go bring him dinner”

“Hey idiot, Marco told me to bring you dinner” Jean entered the room carrying a tray.

“Good job then” Eren retorted. “And I’m not hungry”

“Even in that condition, you still have the ability to piss me off, huh?” Jean scowled.

“Anyway, I’m sorry I imposed on the two of you” Eren said behind his knees.

“It’s not really a big deal, and I called Mikasa, I told her that you’ll stay the night here. But I think you should eat” Jean laid the tray at the table and went to sit beside Eren.

“What are you doing?” Eren turned to look at him.

“No, nothing, I just felt like it” Jean ruffled his hair.

“You can be nice sometimes, huh?” Eren smiled.

“Did you just realize that?” Jean smirked at him resting his hand at Eren’s head.

Eren knows that he should stop this already. He had drawings to finish and he’s making people worry. But he can’t help it. It feels like a heavy lump in his stomach is keeping him from moving from the spot.

He heard the sound of the doorbell.

He shrugged the idea and continued to mope. Then came a loud bang of Jean’s bedroom door that made the both of them jump.

“Levi?!” Eren was shocked that he immediately stood up.

Levi glared at Jean, and to his hand atop Eren’s head.

Jean flinched and immediately removed his hand from Eren.

“What are you doing here?” Eren asked as Levi charged towards him.

“I can ask you the same question, brat! Come with me!” He dragged Eren by arm.

Eren tried to break free but Levi is too strong, it almost hurt. Yes, it hurts; it hurts to look at him. Eren can feel tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

“Go Eren! You need to talk” Jean threw his jacket and bag at him.

They straddled out, Levi still clutching his arms and Eren silently followed. When they reach the parking lot, Eren snapped. He slapped Levi’s hand and Levi silently looked at him.

“Apologize Eren, you need to apologize, it’s your fault in the first place” Eren silently thought tears are already trickling down his cheeks. His fist is almost white from clutching his sides.

“Levi, I-I…I’m… Eren tried to form words, tried to say something but his words, his vocabulary failed him.

He was surprised when Levi clutched the collars of his shirt, pulled him down and gave him a full kiss on the lips.

Once again, his vocabulary failed him, he’s speechless but the tears stopped. He looked at Levi.

Levi had a soft expression in his face, no more furrowed eyebrows, and no cold, stern eyes, just a soft quiet expression and a smile is painted on his face.

\----

They drove to Levi’s pad and they lay on the bed. Eren was covering his red face lying back down, Levi on his top, removing his hands on his face.

“Let me see your face properly” Levi whispered to his ear that made him blush more, as if the situation isn’t enough.

Eren’s heart is beating so fast, he’s nervous.

“Relax Eren, I promise I’ll be gentle” surprisingly Levi grabbed his hand and held it at Levi’s chest. It was beating so fast, the same as his, Levi is also nervous.

Levi kissed his forehead, down to his eyes, to his lashes, to his cheeks, shoulders down to his thighs. As he slowly and completely undressed Eren.

Eren muffled a moan at the back of his hand.

Levi slowly licked his, and eventually takes it all inside his mouth.

Eren gasped and arched his body as a response. He feels it, it feels so good. He’s about to come.

“Le-vi, I-I’m com...ing” Eren bit his lip.

Eren panted as he catches his breath. White fluids scattered around his belly.

Levi pulled his nightstand and grabbed a packet of lube and tore it open, spreading it all over his fingers.

“I’m inserting it Eren, relax, breath out” Levi whispered as he kissed Eren’s ear.

He inserted a finger and Eren gasped. Tears are flowing down his cheeks. Then the second finger, thrusting it in and out until it is stretched and accustomed till the third finger.

“I’m putting it Eren, are you ready?” Levi smiled at him cupping his cheeks kissing the tears from his eyes.

Eren nodded as a response and hugged Levi's broad shoulders as he thrust inside him. Eren moaned, gasped for breath as he arched his body, digging his nails at Levi’s back.

Levi slowly moved tracing Eren’s collarbone and shoulders with his wet lips.

“I love you, Eren” Levi whispered at his ears.

“I love you too, Levi” Eren replied between moans and gasps by Levi thrusts.

“Levi, please….faster” Eren whispered to his ear.

Levi increased the rhythm with every thrust, making Eren moan louder.

Eren feels Levi’s love inside him, he was about to lose all his senses with Levi’s rapid thrusts.

“Levi! Levi! I-I-I’m co-ming!”

“Let’s come together” Levi whispered.

Eren screamed as they climax. He was panting, mixture of sweat and semen all over their body. Levi rested his head at Eren’s chest, eventually falling asleep.

\----

“Good morning, Eren” Levi whispered as he kissed Eren’s forehead, lying on his side.

Eren blinked his eyes, he saw Levi smiling at him. He blushed as he remembered the events last night, covering his face with a pillow.

Levi chuckled and removed the pillow at Eren’s face giving him a kiss on the lips.

“We need to get to work now. You still have unfinished drawings for Hanji right?” Levi dressed and walked towards the bathroom.

Eren’s thoughts and mixed feelings are not yet sorted. He feels like he’s dreaming. He covered himself with the sheets and rolled his body left and right, screaming silently like a fan girl.

“I’m sorry to disturb you while you’re busy, but we need to get ready now or we’ll be late” Levi smiled.

Eren jumped out of bed, dressed himself and entered the bathroom still red till his ears.

Levi busied himself in the kitchen until arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss landed on his neck.

“You’re just a perfect size for me, and I didn’t know you’ll be this cute in an apron” Eren whispered in his ears that made Levi shiver.

“You better stop brat or we’re not going anywhere” Levi waved the knife.

Eren released his hands and walked away to seat at the breakfast nook.

They ate their breakfast and straightened out some misunderstandings with each other. Regarding the guys in Levi’s office who he said is Farlan, his some sort of childhood friend like Armin to me.

Eren also explained that he is at Jean’s apartment because they had some work to do.

“You don’t have to worry about him, it’s true that he tried to woo me before but he and Marco are together” Eren smiled.

“Hmm….

“Are you jealous?” Eren smiled.

“Who is jealous brat?” Levi averted his gaze.

Eren chuckled.

\----

Levi and Eren arrived together in the office. All eyes are glued at them, some are giggling, some are about to cry and some are in a fan girl mode. They entered Levi’s office, and seated at his couch is Erwin, Hanji, and Mike.

“So Levi, how did it go?” Erwin asked that earned him a glare from Levi.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t do it? After all the fuss you made yesterday, you were desperate, huh?” he continued.

“No, they definitely did it!” Hanji declared at the side.

Eren blushed and bowed his head.

“Hmmm?” Mike looked at him.

“They definitely did it, look at Eren, look at all those blooming pheromones coming out of him” Hanji smiled.

Eren face became more flushed.

“And Levi, despite that glare in his eyes, is somehow worried about Eren’s body and glances at him from time to time just like a husband who just discovered his wife is pregnant or something” she added.

“Tch!” Levi clicked his tongue as he settled in his swivel chair.

“And it’s a rather vigorous one” Mike took a sniff at Eren who made him flinch.

“In the first place……

Levi finally spoke.

They paused to look at him.

“Why the fucking hell are all of you in my office?!” Levi snapped them a glare.

Hanji laughed. Erwin sipped his tea and Mike smirked.

“We’re just curious, that’s all!” Hanji smiled at him.

“So what is the situation? Are the two of you official now?” Erwin shot Levi a playful look.

“Tch!” Levi turned his chair back.

“Not answering, huh?”

Erwin turned to Eren who was very quiet and was only getting redder and redder the longer the atmosphere.

“So which is it Eren?”

Eren looked at him still red on his cheeks turned to look at Levi whose chair is still turned back and gave them a small nod of affirmation.

Hanji clapped her hands and started running around the office. Levi threw a thick reference book at her but missed. Erwin smiled and Mike without his usual smirks, showed a small smile beneath his mustache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> what's your reaction so far? :D


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone is in high spirits, loving the scent of spring throughout the building. Not the season actually, though it really is already spring but, well, you’ll figure it out.

Hanji’s project with Eren was successfully finished. Eren was back at Werien and you can now see him drop by sometimes after work to wait for Levi to finish, for them to be able to go home together, giving all the people, especially the fan girls like Petra quite an eyeful of service. They most probably thank Pixis and Erwin for sticking those two together.

That day, Eren hesitantly went home as he received a mail from Armin that they somehow have a vague idea of what happened overnight. He didn’t know how did they get such an information and Mikasa is unusually silent and emitting a menacing aura since last night.

“Welcome back Eren!” Armin opened the door with a big grin in his face.

Mikasa looked at him silently.

“Um…Mikasa…I-I… Eren’s voice faded away not meeting her eyes.

“Eren” Mikasa quietly spoke.

Eren raised his head to look at his sister wearing a worried face rather than an angry one.

“Eren….” Mikasa spoke again. “Do you really love him?”

Eren blushed and responded with a nod.

Mikasa let out a sigh.

“If that’s what you want Eren, I just want you to be happy.” Mikasa pulled him to a hug.

“But if he does something terrible to you, don’t hesitate to tell me, Eren” she added with a glare in her face.

“I’ll slice up his flesh” she silently thought.

“Thank you, Mikasa” Eren patted her head that made her slightly red.

“Though you said that, you broke several light bulbs before accepting the fact.” Armin shrugged and walked away.

“Armin!” Mikasa chased after him.

“Eh?!” Eren was surprised.

\----

“Thomas, can you blueprint this?” Eren handed the plans to his assistant.

It’s nearing noon and Eren is thinking of inviting Levi to lunch at Shifters. They take lunches together sometimes if the workload is not piling up at the office.

He tried to call Levi’s phone.

The number you have dialed is either busy or out of coverage area. Please leave your message after the tone.

“Maybe he’s on a meeting” Eren aborted the call.

“Here you go, Eren” Thomas walked towards his desk.

Eren was examining some lot plans when his phone rang. It was Levi.

“Hello? Levi?” Eren brought the phone to his ears.

“Did you call?” Levi inquired at the end of the line.

“Yeah, I was just wondering if we can go together for lunch.” Eren asked laying the papers aside.

“Sure, I also have something to discuss with you” Levi replied with his usual tone.

\----

“Welcome!” Krista greeted as she heard the chime.

“Oh, Eren!” Reiner beamed behind his counter.

Krista smiled from Eren to Levi clutching the menu to her chest.

They settled themselves a table for two beside the window; as the chime rang again, and there came Jean accompanied by Marco.

“Hello, Eren, how’s it going?” Marco approached their table with a kind smile on his freckled face.

“Marco...ummm...That time…I’m sorry for the bother” Eren looked apologetically.

“By the way, this is Levi” Eren gestured to Levi across him.

“So, I heard you’re official now huh?” Jean grinned behind Marco.

“How did you know that?!” Eren’s cheeks flushed.

Levi is just looking out the window resting his cheeks to his palms. Not interested.

“I heard from Armin” Jean chuckled.

“Really?! Congratulations!” Krista cheered bringing them two glass of water.

“Oh, finally eh?!” Ymir popped her head out from the kitchen’s arch window.

“He came here to find you, and he really looks like he’s about to kill Jean when he heard you’re crashing to his place.” She added.

“Stop it, you guys!” Eren said angrily, red from cheeks to his ears.

Levi is still quiet but now scanning the menu.

“Eren, you’re not convincing with that red face of yours” Reiner patted his shoulder.

Levi shot him a glare. Reiner flinched taking his hands off Eren’s shoulder.

“Ah…um...take your time!” Reiner left with an anxious smile.

\----

“By the way Levi, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me?” Eren asked now calmed down and flashed Levi a smile.

“I have a business trip next week, Monday. I need to supervise a site in Utgard for a week.” Levi turned to him.

“Eh? You’re going? and it's in Utgard?” Eren looked heartbroken.

Levi reached for his head and ruffled his hair with a gentle smile.

“I’ll be back soon. It won’t be long”

“Enjoy your meal.” Annie brought the order, she looked apologetic.

“Umm…Eren, I’m sorry for all my selfishness. Congratulations!” Annie lifted up her head with a slight smile on her face.

“Annie…thanks!” Eren was about to hold her hand but Levi immediately pulled it away.

“Looks like you’re really loved Eren” Annie chuckled and walked away.

\----

“So he’s the possessive type.” Ymir quoted, popping her head out the kitchen’s arc window.

“Isn’t it nice that they’re happy?” Annie passed by her heading to the storage room.

“Being heartbroken makes a person mature, huh?” Ymir smiled.

\----

“Hey Levi, I thought something fun!”

“What is it?” Levi paused from spooning his soup.

“Let’s go on a date!” Eren grinned.

“HUH?” Levi glared at him.

“Let’s go, this Saturday! Please! Before you leave!” Eren begged, holding Levi’s hand.

“Are you a kid?” Levi turned to the windows.

“Pleeaaassse!” Eren looked at him with puppy eyes.

Levi sighed. He can’t turn down such pleading eyes.

“Alright, alright!” Levi rested his cheeks in his palms.

“Thank you!” Eren grinned.

Levi smiled and they spent the rest of the remaining break planning where to go this weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday. Fair weather, the sun is up, the cherry blossom trees along Sina Avenue are blooming with its pink, heart-shaped petals. It’s the sweet scent of spring.

“I’m going now!” Eren shouted as he swung open the door.

“Take care Eren!” Armin replied in the storage room carrying three small boxes of incandescent bulbs.

“Mikasa, you should at least see him off with a smile rather than sitting there looking dreadful." Armin turned to her who was sitting on the breakfast nook with a cup in her hand.

Mikasa sighed and looked at Armin worriedly.

“Come on! He’ll be fine! Levi is with him right?” Armin uttered while doing the dishes in the sink.

“That’s the number one reason why I’m worried!” Mikasa gripped her cup of hot chocolate.

Armin sighed, shrugged his shoulders and resumed in doing the dishes.

\----

Levi dressed in his usual suit, adding a scarf and a layer of overcoat.

He walked the streets tucking his hands inside his coat. “It’s cold” he muttered.

He and Eren agreed to meet in Dauper Café 10:00am. He glanced at his watch. 9:30, it’s still early so he decided to order a cup of coffee in the café.

“Hi! Are you waiting for Eren?” Sasha beamed at him placing his coffee at the table.

“Yeah” he quietly replied.

“Have a nice day!” Sasha smiled and walked back to the counter where Connie is attending a line of costumers.

“Levi!” he saw Eren walking towards his table with a full smile on his face.

“This brat is obviously so happy” he thought.

“So where are we going? You didn’t tell me about the details” Eren seated himself across him.

“Let’s go!” Levi grabbed Eren’s hand and dragged him out the café.

“Eh?” Eren is surprised, and on top of that, Levi held his hand and tucked it inside his coat pocket that made Eren blush and speechless.

As they walk, Levi didn’t say a word, he just held on to Eren’s hand tightly inside his pocket. Eren is just lost for words because his heart feels like it skipped a beat.

Eren was lost in thought and noticed that Levi stopped. They came to a park. It is has a vast lake swarming with ducks, benches beneath every trees, bushes of hydrangea flowers, ice cream carts and crepe stands. It is a very lively and refreshing place to hang out to.

Friends, families, lovers and even pets are present in the premises.

“That shitty-glasses said that this is something that you may like” Levi turned to him.

\-----

“Oi, shitty-glasses, do you know someplace nice to chill?” Levi seated at Hanji’s sofa.

“Oh, Levi, are you going to a date with Eren?” Hanji beamed with a smile.

“That’s not your business, and answer my question” Levi crossed his legs.

Hanji chuckled and stroked her chin, thinking.

“Hmm..I think I heard Moblit saying something about a popular park. It’s near your pad. The name is….hmm…Ragako Park.”

“Ragako?” Levi’s brow furrowed.

“Yeah, it seems that the owner is a Japanese” Hanji added.

“Ho~” Levi stood up; arms crossed and walked out of Hanji’s office.

Hanji shrugged her shoulders and returned to her work.

Levi paced to Moblit’s desk and asked him where the park was located.

\----

“So he did all that for me?” Eren thought, his ears turned red.

“You didn’t like it?” Levi looked at him.

“No, no…I…I really like it here” Eren bowed his head, his face flushed.

Levi smiled, squeezed his hand and ruffled his messy, brown hair.

They strolled beneath the trees, rested on the benches and rode the boat. Levi opposed at first because he is weak with water but this stupid brat keeps begging him with those stupid puppy eyes of him that made him impossible to deny. –Sigh-

Noon. Levi and Eren decided to take a lunch at the nearest restaurant.

Before they enter, they stopped their track across the street because of the red light. Levi scanned the exterior façade of the structure and peeked inside the establishment. The concept is somewhat of Shaker Style. It has that homey feeling. Neutral colors, varnished floor boards, plain walls, furniture pieces made mainly of wood and wall scones with warm white glow.

He turned to Eren and to his surprise Eren’s eyes are glued to the structure, not batting an eyelid. He’s carefully examining and Levi guessed, he’s engraving some ideas into his head.

“This brat is also amazing; Erwin told me his projects are widely recognized because of its uniqueness. He just doesn’t realize his good points” Levi smiled.

Eren breathed.

“Are you done?” Levi asked.

“Eh?” Eren turned to him.

“It’s nothing. Let’s go!” Levi squeezed his hand and they paced to enter the establishment.


	6. Chapter 6

“I didn’t know that you like raviolis” Eren stared at Levi’s plate of pasta.

“It’s because I didn’t tell anybody” Levi reached for the fork.

“And your collection of bulbs, It didn’t even crossed my mind that you have a shelf of those” Eren laughed.

“Shut up!” Levi hit him in the head but Eren continued to chuckle.

\----

After taking their lunch, Eren suggested to go see the ducks at the lake.

Visitors are allowed to feed them with crumbs that are sold at the stall near the lake.

“Look Levi, there are so many of them! It’s so cute!” Eren’s eyes sparkled as he stared at the ducklings that are following its mother’s tail in the water.

“Here” Levi handed him a cup of crumbs.

“You want to feed them right?” he added.

“Yeah!” Eren smiled. A smile so bright, almost blinding and not good to Levi’s poor old heart.

Inside Levi’s conscience, a weighing scale of sin and logic are present at the moment. The scale tilted to “sin”. He’s about to lose his logic. “No, no, I need to calm down; this brat’s smile is dangerous!” Levi thought.

“What’s wrong?” Eren turned to him.

“Keep smiling like that and I’m gonna push you down” Levi reached for the cup and threw some crumbs at the ducks below.

“Eh?” Eren looked confused.

\----

“Hey, if it isn’t Levi!” a man taller than Levi with blond hair approached them.

Eren realized that it was the guy in Levi’s office that clings to him.

“Farlan, what are you doing here?” Levi asked.

“Just thought I’d pass by here on the way to work” Farlan replied.

“So he is the one that you told me about” Farlan smiled at Eren.

“This is Eren” Levi introduced.

“Nice to meet you” Farlan held out his hand.

Eren reached it for a shake but Farlan pulled him to get a closer look that surprised Eren.

“What is it?” Eren asked anxiously.

“I see, he’s really cute” Farlan stared at Eren’s blue-green eyes.

Levi pulled Eren away.

“Oh, I’m sorry, but I guess you finally found someone you really love huh?” Farlan smiled.

“You used to play with different girls in the past, but I guess true love changes a person” he added.

Eren looked at Farlan.

“Thank you so much for saying a lot of unnecessary things, you may go now!” Levi thought glaring at him.

“I guess I should be going, ‘till next time!” Farlan waved goodbye and walked away.

Eren was still slightly shocked of what he heard.

“It’s true that I used to play with different woman, but that was all in the past” Levi held Eren’s hand.

“Ah...umm…yeah, I believe you” Eren answered as Levi ruffled his hair.

\----

Levi drove Eren home. He kissed Eren goodbye in the cheeks and went on.

Levi knew that the brat is still worried about the issue with his past relationships.

“Farlan, that bastard, I’ll remember this, next time I see him, I’ll kill him” Levi thought angrily.

\----

“Welcome back Eren! Did you have fun?” Armin opened the entrance door.

“You want dinner?” he asked.

Eren shook his head and went to his room without a word.

“I wonder what’s wrong?” Armin stared at the stairs.

“That midget! How dare he!” Mikasa rose up and gripped her glass.

“Calm down Mikasa! We still don’t know anything” Armin grabbed the glass she’s holding. They can’t afford for her to break more cups.

Armin sighed.

\----

Eren threw his bag in the corner and dropped himself in the bed.

“Of course, he had relationships before, that’s natural, even I had Annie before” Eren thought.

“I understand, I understand but…it’s still shocking to hear about it” Eren pulled the pillow and covered his face.

A knock came to his door.

“Eren, are you okay?” Mikasa looked at his brother worriedly.

“Mikasa….

Eren straightened up and Mikasa sat beside him on his bed.

“Did that midget did anything to you?” Mikasa asked holding his brother’s hand.

“No, no, it’s not like that” Eren replied.

“Then what is it?” Mikasa looked at him.

“It’s just….Today, I met one of Levi’s friend and he told me about Lev’s past relationships with other women, more like he blurted it out.” Eren recounted.

“I know it’s just natural, even I have experience on that. Levi also confirmed the story, but he said that it’s all in the past, I understand, I understand but….

Eren’s voice trailed away.

“It’s not like I’m taking the midget’s side but as what he said, that was all in the past right?” Mikasa patted his shoulder.

“What’s important is the present.” She added.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right” Eren smiled. “Thanks Mikasa”

“But if that midget is cheating on you, I’ll make sure that he’s not gonna see the sunlight anymore” MIkasa stood up.

“As I said, it’s not like that” Eren sighed and pulled her down.

“So, I’ll go downstairs now, I have to help Armin sort out the deliveries” Mikasa stood up and closed the door.

“I didn’t think that you’d say something in favor of Levi” Armin chuckled, leaning on the wall.

“Shut up, let’s go!” Mikasa walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, thank you for reading till here!  
> this fic is still ongoing and I'm still writing the continuation but it may take long. So please bear with me!  
> Thank you again! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I had the chance to update this.. It's been veeerrrry long!!!  
> I'm so sorry!  
> Anyways, here's the continuation!

“What’s wrong Levi?” Erwin inquired as they board the plane the next day. “Did anything happened with Eren?”

Levi sighed and rested himself in the seat near the window. Just before he was going to take a nap, his phone rang.

It was Eren.

“Hello, Eren? Are you okay?” Levi asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m sorry I didn’t came to see you off and I’m sorry about yesterday” Eren apologized.

“I should be the one apologizing, I’m sorry I made you feel bad” Levi apologized.

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m fine really, it made me sad a little but I’m okay now. Eren explained.

“Umm…Levi?”

“Yes?”

“Take care, I---I love you” Eren said an obvious embarrassment in his tone.

Levi smiled.

_“He’s so cute”_ he thought.

“I will, I love you too” Levi answered.

“Bye!” Eren hanged up.

“So you made up” Erwin sat beside him.

“Don’t eavesdrop!” he snapped.

“I’m not, I just heard it!” Erwin smiled.

Levi clicked his tongue and slouched himself to take a nap as the plane takes off.

\----

Eren was frozen and flustered in his office chair his phone still on his ear.

_“I can’t believe I said something like that”_ Eren thought. _“Oh my god, it’s so embarrassing”_

He began to spin in his swivel chair, grinning.

“I’m sorry to interrupt when you’re busy but the client is waiting for you at the conference room” Mina looked at him hopelessly.

“Eh? Oh, I’m sorry!” He jumped and fixed the papers that he would need to the meeting.

“Ah!” Eren paused.

_“Hello, Eren? Are you okay?”_ he remembered Levi’s words.

_“He’s was really worried about me”_ Eren happily thought.

“Eren!” Mina called behind the door.

“Yeah, I’m coming!” he straddled to the door.

\----

_Utgard City_. Also known as the _Stone City_ , is a large city located in the countryside of United States, where majority of its houses are made of pure cement and stone boulders.

Levi was speechless on how beautiful the place is, it was his first time in Utgard and he immediately loved it.

Sceneries of  flower fields, vast plains herded by cows, the reddish-gold leaves of maple trees that covers the forest, the scent of fresh air and the golden sunset in the mountains. Even the airport is made of walls of boulders and wood, a different touch of Mediterranean concept.

 “Levi let’s go!” Erwin called, with a cab parked next to him.

\----

Early evening.

Eren was staring blankly at his phone.

“Hey, I know you’re in love and you just can’t help doing that but the phone is not gonna talk to you” Mikasa stood at his door jamb, crossed-arms.

“I-It’s not like that!” Eren blushed.

“Okay, okay, I got it! Just come down to dinner. Armin is almost done downstairs” She waved her hand and went first.

Eren sighed.

He took off his jacket and tie, dressed in casual clothes and walked himself down.

“So what’s for dinner?” Eren pulled a chair and sat himself.

“It’s your favorite steak!” Armin waved the spatula in front of the stove. “I’m almost done”

 “So why are you staring at your phone? Did that midget called you” Mikasa sat across him.

“No, he didn’t and he’s not a midget!” Eren snapped at her sister.

“He is, right?” Armin laid the luscious meat in his plate.

“Well he is but…Anyway, call him Levi!”

Mikasa rolled her eyes and reached for her piece of steak.

Armin sat beside Eren and they spend dinner time talking about the shop’s latest sales and such.


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday. 2nd day of Levi’s absence.

 

“Hmmm…Levi….Levi…No…stop…not there…ahmm…

“Eren! Eren!” Hannah Diament; one of Eren’s colleague shakes his shoulders in the middle of a conference.

“Levi?” Eren mumbled as he opened his eyes, but immediately bowed his head in embarrassment as he realized what he was doing and everyone in the room averted their eyes blushing.

“It’s only the second day and this is what we got” Pixis sighed at his thoughts who shook his head in disbelief.

 

\----

“Ahahahaha!!!”Jean burst out laughing as he slaps Eren’s back during lunch at Shifter’s.

“Shut up already Jean!” Eren snapped at him with a flushed face.

“Didn’t expect that you’ll be so head over heels with him Eren.” Reiner joined the conversation as he brews a cup of macchiato for a waiting costumer sitting at the barstool.

“But I’m glad that you’ve found someone you love Eren” Berthold’s kind smile flashed before his eyes.

“Thanks Bert.” Eren smiled back at him.

In the middle of the conversation, there came the sound of the chime from the entrance door.

“Eren, you’re here!” a tall man in the same age as Eren walked in, sporting a  short silver-blond hair with bangs combed to the left side and pale yellow eyes. He’s wearing a black three piece suit and clutches a tube of blueprints at his side.

“Boris” Eren waved at the man approaching his table.

Boris Feulner is another architect who entered Werien the same time as Eren and Jean, and they have been in good terms ever since.

“Thought you’d be here” Boris sat at the empty seat across Eren and Jean.

“What brought you here?” Jean asked sipping his Americano.

“I was just wondering if you’re okay after what happened at the conference.” Boris said laying his things at the empty seat beside him. “I mean Mr. Pixis also talked to you after that right?”

“Ugh. I’m fine. Thanks for worrying.” Eren said looking embarrassed again.

“But man, that midget sure hit hard you hard right at the balls that you even dreamed about him?” Jean resumed chuckling beside Eren that earned him a jab in his ribs.

“I said stop it already, and don’t call him midget!”

“Eh? You have a new lover Eren? What’s she like?” Boris grabbed his glass of water while he’s waiting for his Spaghetti alle Vongole.

“Well, not a “she” though” Jean casually stated.

Boris slightly spits his water in surprise.

“What?!” he asked wide-eyed.

“I know right, even I didn’t expected it; considering I made a move on him on the past.” Jean rested his cup at the table.

Eren just sat there going from pale pink to bright red as his friends roasted him on open fire and it’s not even Christmas.

Boris’ face darkened at the news and asked Eren in a more serious tone. “Who is it?”

“Uhm, he’s an interior designer in Trost, his name is Levi.” Eren answered shyly.

“Levi huh, I sure want to meet him” Boris said twirling his fork and gobbled up his Italian lunch.

“You don’t have to! Besides he’s away at the moment”

“So that I’ll know what kind of man he is” Boris simply answered.

“Are you my mom? Maybe next time then.”

 

\----

“Erwin, what the hell are you smiling alone? Gross” Levi sat himself across Erwin at the hotel lobby early evening.

“Hmm? I just got a call from Pixis” Erwin smiled again.

“Work?” Levi casually asked waved to the waiter standing at the counter.

“Bouillabaisse and this wine”

“Nope.” Erwin immediately answered still engrossed at the newspaper across his lap.

“We only sell per bottle sir” the waiter uttered politely.

“A bottle then.” Levi folded the menu close and resumed his attention to Erwin who is now answering some crossword puzzle in the paper.

“Well, what was it then? Any problems with the projects?” he asked again taking out his phone from his pocket.

“He said that Arch. Jaeger is doing a little too well.” Erwin said still not taking off his attention to the puzzle.

Levi’s hand stopped typing in his phone and erased his message to Eren.

“What do you mean?” his eyebrows furrowed.

Erwin folded the newspaper, tossed it aside and began telling Levi about what happened at the conference room earlier this afternoon.

“Tch!” Levi stood and walked towards the elevator, snapped at the waiter to bring his dinner at his room and left Erwin who is still smiling looking at his back.

Erwin swore he saw Levi’s ears go red.

 

\----

“That brat!” Levi sat at the chair beside the window at his hotel room looking at the glittering sea of lights and personally ignored his blushing face reflected in the glass panel.

A soft knock came to the door; it was the room service bringing his dinner and as the waiter finished putting his order at the table and left, Levi stared at the bowl of bouillabaisse placed before him. He remembered the first time he saw Eren in the café and at Shifter’s.

He can’t even believe himself that he’s feeling this way. He miss Eren so badly only realizing how big that brat’s presence is in his damn life. He’s dying. And it’s only the second day. He still has four days away from his brat. – What am I? A lonely rabbit?-  

After finishing his dinner and bath, Levi silently stares at the dark, dropped ceiling above him. His sentimental thoughts were disrupted when his phone rang and Eren’s caller ID put a small smile at his face.

“Hi Levi, how are you?” Eren’s voice healed his aching soul.

“I’m fine. How about you?” Levi answered suppressing a smile into his voice.

“I’m fine too. Umm…” Eren’s voice faded away.

“What is it?” Levi sat up and leaned at the bed’s headboard.

“Umm… no, it’s nothing, really!” Eren’s sadness is visible at his very voice.

“Eren.” Levi calmly called his name.

“Yes?”

“Do you miss me?”

“Eh?” Eren’s surprised voice came from the other side.

Levi knows he’s blushing.

 “Erwin told me about what happened this afternoon”

“Tha- That was—

Eren couldn’t answer straight and Levi guesses he’s red as a tomato right now.

Levi smirked flipping his sadistic switch on.

“Hey Eren, what did you dream about me?” Levi whispered in his deep, ear-tickling voice.

Eren let out a squeak.

“Tell me Eren, what did I do to you in your dreams? Did I touch you?”

“I—Eren’s voice came back from the other side of the phone.

“Hmmm?”

“You…you kissed me” Eren started.

“And then?”

“Y-you undressed me in your office and touched my whole body.”

“You like being touched while everyone is present; Eren is a pervert.” Levi smirked. He’s getting out of control, the wine that he consumed during dinner finally kicked in and his longing for his lover is unstoppable.

“Touch yourself Eren” Levi commanded.

“Eh?!”

“Imagine I am touching you, I’m touching your cheeks, kissing your shoulders, and sucking your nipples.” Levi ordered.

Eren let out a soft moan.

Levi also started to touch himself, softly stroking his pre-cum covered dick.

“Let me hear your voice Eren.”

“Le- Levi” Eren gasps for air.

“Eren, Eren, I love you Eren”

“Nnnnn…Ahhh…Levi p-please faster.”Eren pleaded in between his gasps.

“Eren” Levi responds to his lover’s voice, now stroking his dick harder than before.

“Levi, I miss you, I miss you so much” Eren let out a sob.

“Eren, I also miss you, I miss you, I love you…Ughh…”

“Levi, I-I’m coming.” Eren said gasping for air.

“Me too, just a little more.”

“Ah..ahnn…Levi, please, I can’t- Ahhh…” Eren screamed and panted.

“Ugh…..hah….” Levi’s dick throbbed and let out loads of white fluids to his robes.

“Eren, are you okay?” Levi asked him as he stood up to get himself clean in the bathroom still pressing the phone to his right ear.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m gonna go clean myself.” Eren answered tiredly.

 

\----

“Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you” Eren said as he yawned.

Levi smiled. “Go to sleep Eren, I love you too.”

“Goodnight”

“Goodnight love” Levi ended the call, placed the phone at the nightstand and slowly drifted into his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so I resumed writing again this fanfic, and I'm very sorry for the long time I made everyone wait TT^TT it's just that I don't have the time to really brainstorm because of work and everything. Well basically life.
> 
> As I said, I made all of you wait for about 3 years. And I apologize. But since I'll be having quite a time these coming months I'll be writing and updating this whenever I can. I can't promise the exact time but just keep an eye on it.  
> Thank you very much. I'm sorry again m(_ _)m
> 
> If you want to talk to me or anything I'm on Tumblr: http://izanami-no-ookami.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

“Good morning!” Eren cheerfully greeted everyone in the office. The ladies giggled as he passed, knowing what could possibly make their colleague ecstatic early Wednesday morning. – Or well, they could guess- .

“Ya Eren, did something good happened?” Franz entered his office clutching quite a number of Rotring tubes and he can guess it’ll be a lot of work. – well I don’t have to guess; every time Franz pokes his head in his office, it’s understood that it’ll be piles of new project or revisions that can take half of his life.

“These projects has just been discussed and Arch. Pixis wants you to go over the blueprints.” He added as he plopped that tubes at Eren’s couch.

Eren sighed, twisted his swivel chair back and stared at the building backdrop visible from his glass office window.

“Hey Franz, did you experience being away from Hannah for a long time? What did you felt?” Eren asked, his chair still turned back.

“Eh? Eren, are you telling me to get married?” Franz covered his entire flustered with his hands.

“I didn’t say that!” Eren sighed.

“Well, I – I was lonely and kinda sad”.

“How did you cope up with that?”

“Umm... it’s work so it really can’t be helped but I called and texted her everyday….at least.” Franz answered still red to his ears.

“Those aside, were you listening to what I said before? You have pending projects so you don’t have time for overthinking.” Franz said as he walked out of Eren’s office.

“Call and text, huh?” Eren clasped his now beet red face as he remembered what happened last night.

\----

“Eren, Eren? Are you listening?” Armin waved his hand in front of his face for attention.

“What is it?” Eren asked as they sit over dinner.

Mikasa sighed. “It’s just the third day and you’re hopeless for goodness sake.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Just as we were wondering what’s occupying your mind lately, Ms. Zoe told us that Levi went in a business trip to Utgard last Monday and—

“Eh? Ms. Zoe?.....Hanji???!!!!” Eren screamed rising from his chair. “How did you know her?”

“She’s a regular at our shop; didn’t you know?” Armin replied quite surprised.

“I don’t know about that!”

“Calm down Eren, and sit down.” Mikasa stated.

Eren sat down, red-faced from embarrassment.

“Don’t worry Eren, we rather have a grasp of your situation than you think.” Armin smiled as he rose to clean up the table.

“Wha- What do you know about me?!... Hey Armin!!” Eren asked as he also rose from the table to follow his chuckling best friend to the kitchen for interrogation; leaving Mikasa with a gloomy look – and a murderous intent – in front of her unfinished bowl of onion soup.

\----

“It feels like forever.” Eren sighed, elbows propped at his table.

“We talked last night though but…. He sighed again.

“And that Armin, he just wouldn’t budge about the things that they know about my relationship with Levi.” He began to spin his swivel chair.  

And he was pulled back to reality by a soft knock.

“Co-come in!” he straightened up in panic as he saw Pixis’ pachinko head pop from his wooden door.

Eren Jeagar’s office is located at the 3rd floor of Werien’s building. Always basked in a generous amount of sunshine, it is controlled by fabric blinds; it’s a small wallpapered office with wooden shelves full of reference books, tubes and ornaments, marbled floors warmed by Persian carpets, gorgeous Scandinavian coffee table and leather couch, and rustic pendant lightings hanging from the dropped ceiling.

“Come in sir” Eren rose from his chair and ushered his superior to the couch.

“Working hard?” Pixis sat across him. “Judging from the untouched files at your desk, I guess you’re rather preoccupied by something else.”

“I-I’m sorry sir, I’ll do my job properly.” Eren bowed his head to apologize and hide his embarrassment.

“Ah, thank you Hannah.” Pixis muttered to Eren’s assistant as she laid the tray of tea and biscuits at the center table.

“Hmm….don’t misunderstand, I’m not angry with you.” He said after sipping his cup of earl grey.

“You are one of my excellent apprentices and I’m very proud of your achievements.” He continued.

Eren raised his head and listened intently.

Like Erwin Smith, Dot Pixis took up some apprentices under his wing since announcing retirement to follow his teachings. Together with Eren are Jean, Boris, Thomas, Hannah and the other veteran employees of Werien.

Though officially declared as retired and one of the managing proprietors of the firm, Pixis still drafts in his free time at his office for some planning ideas and tips for his employees. But usually, he’s just an old man in his 50s enjoying a cup of tea or a dose of cognac straight from his silver flask he carries in his chest pocket. – Oh, and he likes cats too. –

“Feeling of missing someone seems to be of continuous loss, knowing the longing will go away but never truly knowing when.” Pixis rested his teacup at the table and muttered.

“Eh? That is…. Eren stared at his superior half surprised; half amused to the others sudden statement.

“Well, since I got to drink a cup of tea, I’ll return to my office. Good luck Eren.” Pixis waved goodbye as he exited Eren’s office.


End file.
